My Stalker Girlfriend
by Eiko-chi
Summary: Siapa yang akan menduga jika Hinata—cewek kaku-pemalu-teraneh—nekat nembak Naruto—Cowok hot gape olahraga. Gayung pun bersambut, ikemen maskot sekolah itu mau jalan bareng Hinata. Seantero sekolah dibuat heboh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Naruto milih jadian sama Stalker-Hinata dibandingkan cewek-cewek kece seisi sekolah yang ngantri jadi pacarnya? Benarkah mereka jadian?
1. Chapter 1

My Stalker Girlfriend

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning: Rate T+ for suggestive theme

.

.

 _Gue gak pernah mengerti dengan pikiran spesies bergenre cewek._

"Ah, lihat! Dia keren banget!"

"Itu, cowok yang rambutnya pirang. Mata biru, kulit tan…ah, ngeliatnya aja bikin ngiler."

"Tipe cowok playboy, kan?"

 _Mereka ngomong seenaknya sendiri. Selalu dan selalu. Setiap detik, kemanapun Gue pergi. Mereka tidak pernah merasa bosan bergosip._

"Udah pasti playboy tuh. Lihat aja gayanya. Gimana ya…ah, tipe anak nakal gitu, kan?"

"Aduh, kok aku jadi ingin dipermainkannya juga!"

"Tapi meski playboy begitu gak kelihatan jelek ya. Malah jadi terkesan elit. Dia mungkin udah tidur sama puluhan wanita."

"Dua atau tiga wanita dalam semalam?"

"Mungkin, klo aku minta _one-night-stand_ oke juga."

"Oh, hentikan pikiran itu. Kayaknya dia tipe yang suka sama cewek dewasa."

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Siapapun bisa aja. Terlebih jika _performa_ ku bagus aku bisa jadi teman pelepas penatnya. Kalau beruntung."

" _Newbie_ kayak kamu sih gak bakalan deh kayaknya."

"Apa kau bilang? Mau ngajak berantem?!"

 _Gue beneran gak ngerti. Cewek itu sungguh, meminjam kata Shikamaru, merepotkan. Sesuka hati mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang gak ada bener-benernya. Menjerumuskan Gue dalam pencitraan aneh yang memuakkan. Beneran, lama-lama hidup Gue bakalan hancur gara-gara omongan mereka._

 _Wajah_ badboy _apaan?_ Playboy _apaan?_

 _Tidak lama sebelum ini Gue deket sama cewek. Ceweknya imut banget. Tipe yang gak Gue temuin di seantero Sekolah. Dia ngajak kenalan pas Gue lagi nongkrong bareng Sasuke-teme di Shibuya. Tapi, baru seminggu kenalan dia tiba-tiba nangis._

" _Apa aku tidak cukup menarik untukmu? Saat aku mengajakmu kerumahku kau harusnya sudah mengerti, kan? Kita sudah dekat selama seminggu tapi kau bahkan tak menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku. Ciuman saja tidak! Kau merasa bosan denganku? Kau bahkan merasa bosan sebelum benar-benar menyentuhku? Apa aku seburuk itu?"_

 _Sungguh! Itu benar-benar memuakkan! 'mengajak kerumah' berarti main, kan? 'dekat selama seminggu' apa itu waktu yang cukup untuk tiba-tiba berciuman da-dan…_

 _Oh, sialan! Ini Gue yang aneh atau memang hubungan antara cowok-cewek memang secepat itu? Maksud Gue, apa yang mereka harapkan dari seorang perjaka kayak Gue?!_

"Yo, dobe. Merasa kesulitan dengan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah teme." Naruto memberengut. _Entah sejak kapan semua kegilaan ini dimulai. Tapi tiba-tiba saja semua tuduhan badboy itu melekat kuat di dalam diri Gue. Dasar cewek, jika terus seperti ini Gu-Gue nggak tahu lagi apa yang akan Gue lakukan dengan masa depan Gue sendiri._

"Jangan _ngeliatin_ Gue kayak gitu. Menjijikkan." Sasuke mendecih.

"Apa yang harus Gue laku _in_ , teme? Gue gak mau _nyia-nyiain_ masa muda Gue kayak ini terus."

"Kalau gitu Lu cari cewek, dong!"

Naruto mengerjap. Mendadak berdiri dari bangkunya lalu menyalak, "Lu gila!? Cewek-cewek itu aneh. Gue emang pengen sih punya pacar, tapi…klo harus tidur dalam waktu seminggu dengan mereka G-Gue…"

"Jangan banyak mikir, _bro_. Ikutin aja apa yang mereka mau _and_ _have fun!_ " Ujar Kiba menanggapi.

"Huh?"

 _Beneran! Ini Gue yang gak normal atau hubungan cowok-cewek_ benar-benar _harus secepat itu? Maksud Gue, bukankah kita harus saling mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu? Menghabiskan waktu bersama, berkencan, pegangan tangan…melamar, berpelukan, lalu menikah, berciuman dan ba-barulah… kesannya emang kolot dan gak_ kekinian _. Tapi bukankah harusnya seperti itu? Untuk memasukkan 'ini' kedalam 'itu' dalam waktu seminggu? Ya, Tuhan…_

 _Tentusaja, Gue pengen melakukannya. Gue cowok tulen dan cowok adalah makhluk mesum. Namun untuk mengekspos seluruh tubuh Gue dihadapan wanita yang baru Gue kenal dalam seminggu? I-itu terlalu memalukan. Gue bakalan mati karena menahan malu._

"Lu cuma gak punya nyali aja kan, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Gak usah sok jual mahal deh, Loe. Disodorin kayak gitu sok nolak. Lihat! banyak banget cewek yang nawarin diri buat loe, tapi loe malah ogah-ogahan. Loe jangan sombong deh, mentang-mentang Gue harus usaha keras dulu buat dapetin satu cewek sedangkan Loe? Loe cuma perlu nyapa mereka dan…mereka langsung kelepek-kelepek sama Loe. Jadi cowok ganteng emang dosa, ya?" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan nasib mujur yang didapatkan sobat karibnya.

"Ini bukan masalah tidur sama cewek, Kiba!" Sulut Naruto tidak terima.

"Terus apa? Akhir dari nyari cewek emang buat itu, kan? Ngajak ke tempat tidur!"

Naruto tercengang, tentu saja. Jaman apaan ini? Kenapa semua orang ujung-ujungnya mikir ke sana? Naruto tak habis pikir. Bukankah untuk tidur bersama itu butuh cinta? Dan kita gak bisa dapet cinta dalam waktu sebentar. Dibutuhkan waktu untuk memahami pribadi satu dengan yang lainnya. Apalagi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para cewek.

"Gue gak setuju sama Lu, Kiba. Untuk ngelakuin hal intim kayak gitu bukannya perlu cinta? Klo kita ngelakuin itu hanya untuk muasin diri kita doang, bukannya itu gak adil buat pihak cewek? Lagi pula hal itu hanya patut dilakukan setelah menikah! Hadiah istimewa yang boleh dibuka pas malam pertama bersama istri kita!"

Kiba, Sasuke dan teman-teman nongkrong Naruto ternganga. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik sebelum suara tawa mereka pecah membelah keheningan di ruang kelas itu. Kiba tertawa sampai air matanya keluar. Bahkan si wajah datar Sasuke pun ikutan tertawa!

"Hahaha, bener-bener gak sesuai tampang Lu." Kiba memegangi perutnya. "Loe hidup jaman apaan sih? 'hanya patut dilakukan setelah menikah'? Loe mau terus jadi perjaka sampe nikah? Hahaha."

"Gue tahu Lu emang bodoh. Tapi Gue gak nyangka Lu sebodoh ini, dobe." Timpal Sasuke.

"Oh, diamlah kalian." Naruto menjenggut rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam sampai teman-temannya berhenti tertawa. _Well_ , percuma Naruto berbicara pada mereka saat ini. Itu hanya akan membuat tawa mereka semakin keras.

"Tapi, Naruto." Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidur siangnya tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung, "Lu emang butuh cewek."

Naruto mendesah, "Lu jangan ikut-ikutan mereka juga dong, Shikamaru!"

" _Mendokusai na,_ Gue cuma nyaranin aja. Seenggaknya cewek Loe itu bisa dijadiin tameng. Yah, klo loe pengen tetep jadi perjaka sampe malem pengantin Loe."

"Huh? Tameng?"

"Yup, tameng buat ngehalau Lu dari cewek-cewek karnivora yang ngeliat Lu kayak daging segar siap santap." Sahut Chouji.

Naruto menegak ludahnya. Seberat itukah menjaga keperjakaan? Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia terlihat seperti 'daging segar siap santap' bagi cewek-cewek karnivora. Naruto bahkan tidak melakukan apapun! Apa mereka pernah memergokinya berciuman panas sama cewek? _Hell,_ pegangan tangan aja Naruto tak pernah sanggup melakukannya tanpa inisiatif pihak cewek duluan!

"Semua pembicaaraan ini gila. Gue bisa jadi gila kalo gini teruuus." Naruto kembali mendesah. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua pandangan menuduh tentang dirinya.

"Makanya cari cewek."

"Seenggaknya cewek yang aman buat Loe. Yang gak bakalan nyerang Loe diam-diam. Cewek yang bener-bener cinta mati sama Loe sampe meski Loe cuekin tuh cewek, dia tetep terima."

"Gak neko-neko dan penurut abis."

"Agak cantikan biar Loe ada hiburan. Siapa tau Loe mulai tertarik ke dunia dewasa."

Naruto mencibir. " _Please_ , Kiba berhenti sama omongan mesum Loe."

"Oh, siapa tahu. Kan Kita gak tahu apa yang bakalan terjadi ntar." Timpal Kiba seraya menepuk bahu Naruto sambil tersenyum mahfum. "Jadi, cari cewek?" Tawarnya kemudian.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman-teman yang juga sedang balas menatapnya. Biarpun Naruto menolak ia tahu itu akan sia-sia karena teman-temannya akan terus memaksanya sampai ia mau. _Well_ , ini gak kayak Naruto adalah cowok anti pacaran atau apa. Gak ada salahnya nyoba, siapa tahu ini bisa berjalan dengan baik dan ia bisa dapet cewek yang 'normal' seperti dirinya. Naruto Uzumaki, 16 tahun, dengan ini membulatkan tekadnya untuk berubah. "Oke."

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

Usaha buat nyari cewek 'normal' memang tidak akan mudah. Di jaman vulgar seperti saat ini, mencari perempuan yang sefaham dengannya seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Tidak cukup dengan masalah yang ia miliki saat ini, timbullah masalah lainnya.

"Kau sudah dengar? Kabarnya, Naruto-kun sedang mencari pacar."

"Apa? Seriusan? Ia mau tobat dari title Playboynya?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan title-nya. Justru karena titlenya itu lah ia jadi semakin menggairahkan."

"Bahkan bagiku jadi pacar ke-dua, ke-tiga…ke-sepuluhpun aku rela!"

"Oh, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin aku akan memendekkan rokku?"

"Aku akan mencari parfum yang lebih dewasa."

"Sepertinya aku butuh make up yang agak menonjol."

"Menyingkirlah dari jalanku, kalian wanita menyedihkan. Percuma saja kalian melakukan usaha-usaha tidak berguna seperti itu. Naruto-kun pasti akan memilihku. Kecantikan palsu seperti kalian tidak akan menarik perhatiaanya."

"Dasar banyak omong, ja-la-ng!"

"Ngomong apa Lu? Mau ngajak berantem?"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!"

Itu adalah sepenggal dari banyaknya kehebohan yang terjadi di sekolah. Nampaknya, percakapan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu di kelas itu terdengar oleh seseorang dan ya, cewek gak pernah bisa menjaga mulutnya yang bocor.

Hasilnya? Kericuhan yang terjadi semakin membahana. Para cewek makin ganas melancarkan serangan.

"Ceile, ini bau apaan ya? Wanginyaa." Kiba, si anjing jejadian, memainkan hidungnya semenjak ia membuka pintu kelas pagi itu. Para cewek-cewek di kelas telah bersiap dengan senjata andalan masing-masing.

"Loe apa-apaan sih Ino? Mau nyaingin Matahari? Udah rambut pirang, Lu pake iketan kuning, lensa kuning, gelang kuning, kaus kaki sampe sepatu ikutan kuning juga!"

Ino langsung mendelik galak, "Loe udah bosen idup ya, anjing jejadian?"

"Ampun deh, non." Kiba buru-buru angkat tangan.

Gak di kiri, gak di kanan. Semua cewek mendadak dandan. Ada yang ketebelan sampe malah keliatan kayak badut ada juga yang tambah cantik sampe jadi pangling. Cewek yang biasanya pake kaca mata tebel tiba-tiba menggantinya dengan lensa kontak dan memoles matanya jadi super cantik. Cewek yang rambutnya lurus mendadak keriting begitupun yang keriting mendadak jadi lurus. Yang biasa diiket rambutnya mendadak diurai dan yang biasa diurai mendadak diiket tinggi-tinggi sampe tengkuk mulus jadi pemandangan yang menggoda iman.

Naruto hanya bisa mengela napas pasrah dengan pemandangan di kelasnya. Mata cewek-cewek langsung mengilap begitu sosok Naruto memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Sapaan itu beragam, ada yang pake nada di-imut-imut-in, ada yang dibuat super lembut ada juga yang dibuat jadi nada manja.

Naruto langsung melempar pandangan ada-apa-ini pada Kiba yang hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi para cewek. Naruto akui ia memang sedikit menarik jika diliat dari sisi tampang. Namun sobat karibnya Sasuke jauh lebih menarik darinya. Jika Sasuke memiliki aura kalian-bodoh-menjauhlah-dari-ku, maka Naruto memiliki aura kemarilah-dan-makan-aku. Sudah sifat bawaannya, Naruto ramah dan punya aura _welcome_ yang bikin para cewek ngantri di dekatnya. Tentu fans Sasuke tidak kalah banyak darinya, namun ini bukan masalah banyaknya fans melainkan perlakuan para fans yang berbeda seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat. Fans Sasuke tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan _ingin-memakan_ seperti yang dilakukan fans Naruto padanya. Mungkin Teman-temannya benar, ia harus segera mencari pacar untuk menghalau semua pandangan _menginginkan_ dari cewek-cewek gila itu.

BRAK!

Sebuah dentuman keras menghentikan seluruh aktifitas aneh yang terjadi pagi itu. Para siswa yang berada di dalam kelas berhamburan keluar. Lalu pemandangan papan mading yang tergeletak bersama dengan seorang gadis indigo menjadi fokus semua orang.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersungkur di lantai dengan papan mading di bawahnya. Nampaknya ia terjatuh karena menabrak papan yang diletakkan di koridor kelas. Wajah putihnya merona. Mungkin kerena malu atau menahan sakit.

Saat melihat rambut indigo itu, Naruto merasa sangat kasihan. Gadis itu pasti merasa sangat malu. Naruto tahu, karena Hinata Hyuga adalah gadis kaku-pemalu-pendiam-dan-teraneh di kelasnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis selalu menyembunyikan matanya dibalik poni tebal miliknya. Ia juga selalu dilingkupi oleh aura kehadirannya yang tipis. Intinya, dia gadis aneh-tidak popular yang ada atau tidaknya dia di kelas tidak banyak siswa yang sadar.

Semua orang terdiam di tempat. Hanya memandangi gadis malang itu tanpa ada yang berniat membantunya.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto. Jiwa kemanusiaannya terpanggil. Bagaimanapun ia teman sekelas gadis aneh itu.

Hyuga Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Ada yang sakit?" Lanjut Naruto saat Hinata hanya mampu tergagap.

Naruto membungkuk di hadapannya. Wajah Hyuga Hinata merona hebat. "Kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur keras? Apa sakit?"

Tangan Naruto secara otomatis terangkat menyentuh kepala indigo itu. "Dahimu sedikit benjol. Ayo kuantar ke UKS. Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar suara jeritan tertahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia terlalu takjub pada betapa meronanya wajah gadis Hyuga itu untuk menyadari keadaan.

"Oi!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Hinata yang bergeming. "Hinata?"

Blush…!

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah hingga mencapai telinganya. Lalu detik selanjutnya mata gadis itu tertutup dan tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya.

"Oi! Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?"

…sang Hyuga jatuh pingsan.

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit syok." Dokter UKS berkata setelah menempelkan kompersan di kepala Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, "syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kakinya juga baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lebam dan benjol di dahinya." Lanjut Shizune-sensei.

Setelah menyelimuti Hinata, Shizune-sensei menutup tirai penghalang. Memberikan sedikit privasi bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Shizune selalu mendukung percintaan para murindnya. Ia adalah pemerhati pasangan muda terutama para siswa yang menggendong siswi ke UKSnya dengan tatapan cemas ala komik shoujo.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang tertidur lelap. Nah, setelah dilihat-lihat Hinata ternyata cantik juga. Wajahnya putih mulus. Hidungnya mancung, bulu matanya lentik dan bibirnya merona-basah. Untuk sesaat Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari gadis Hyuga.

Bel sekolah berdentang. Naruto hendak meninggalkan UKS untuk ikut pelajaran pertama saat sebuah lengguhan lemah diikuti kelopak mata Hinata yang perlahan-lahan bergerak membuatnya mengurungkan diri. Kelopak matanya perlahan terangkat dan manik lavender itu langsung fokus pada manik safirnya dalam hitungan sedetik.

"Uaaah!" Hinata Hyuga terkesiap. Ia meloncat dari ranjang UKS dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan bibirnya terlihat gemetar. "Na-Naruto-kun?!"

Itu adalah reaksi yang aneh. Tapi apa yang Naruto harapkan dari seorang Hyuga? Hinata Hyuga _memang_ aneh.

"Tadi kau pingsan. Lalu aku membawamu ke UKS." Naruto berujar saat menemukan pandangan heran dari raut wajah Hinata.

Hinata menarik tirai di belakang punggungnya dan bersembunyi di balik tirai itu. Ia menengokkan kepalanya dan berkata, "ttetteterimakasih!" dengan nada cepat sambil memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Naruto memandangi gadis Hyuga dan terpaku pada keanehan yang dimilikinya. Kenapa wajah gadis itu gampang sekali memerah? Kenapa ia menutup matanya seperti itu? Kenapa ia gagap saat berbicara? Kenapa ia mudah sekali pingsan? Dan jutaan kenapa lainnya yang tak bisa Naruto pahami. Dalam beberapa hal, Naruto menemukan perbedaan janggal antara cewek-aneh-Hyuga dengan cewek-cewek pada umumnya.

Berbeda dengan cewek pada umumnya yang cenderung bergelayut manja padanya, Hinata malah langsung menjauh dan bersembunyi darinya. Daripada menatap matanya dengan tatapan memangsa, Hinata malah menutup atau menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan matanya. Dia adalah jenis cewek langka dalam kategori aneh.

Tapi keanehan cewek Hyuga tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Jadi Naruto memilih untuk berhenti memikirkan keanehan-keanehan gadis lugu itu.

"Bel udah bunyi barusan. Aku mau balik ke kelas. Kamu istirahat aja dulu, biar aku bilang ke Gai-sensei kalau kamu ijin pelajaran olahraga. Cepet sembuh, ya. _Bye."_

Naruto berjuang untuk mempertahankan nada dinginnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau menambah daftar fangirls-nya. Naruto sedang mencoba menerapkan metode aura kalian-bodoh-menjauhlah-dari-ku milik Sasuke untuk menekan pertumbuhan jumlah fangirls-nya.

Hinata menarik tirai jendela yang membungkus tubuhnya sambil mengangguk kecil ia mengucapkan, "Terimakasih." dengan nada sangat pelan.

"Jadi gimana?" Pertanyaan itu langsung menodong Naruto begitu ia kembali ke kelas.

Naruto berlagak bodoh. Ia mengambil baju olahraganya dan buru-buru mengenakkannya. "Apanya?" Ujar Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Cewek Hyuga itu. Atau harus Gue panggil 'Hi-na-ta'-Chan?" Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya. Menggoda Naruto.

"Lu kenapa, sih?" Tukas Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Loe cuma manggil nama kecilnya dan dia langsung pingsan! Bukankah itu sangat lucu? Yaampun, Loe bahkan langsung ngegendong gadis aneh itu ke UKS, ninggalin puluhan cewek patah hati di seantero sekolah!"

"Plis Kiba, Gue lagi gak _mood_ nih."

"Nah, kalo diinget-inget lagi ini takdir!"

"Ha?"

Kiba mengusap dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. Alisnya mengerut dan matanya memincing serius. "Gue sobat lu dari SMP, Naruto. Gue tau bener kapan kita kenalan sampe bisa jadi bbf-an sama lu."

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan pandangan jijik. "Lu ngomong apaan sih, Gue jadi merinding gini dengernya."

"Nah, dari sana Gue tahu dengan jelas temen-temen disekitar Lu. Sampe sekarang Gue masih inget kronologinya. Dari perjumpaan pertama kita sampe detik ini. Kita emang gak sekelas pas kelas dua tapi di kelas satu sama kelas tiga kita sekelas."

"Plis, Kiba. Lu kalo ngomong _to-the-point_ aja deh, gak usah pake prolog. Maksud Lu apa?!" Potong Naruto dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ish, dengerin Gue dulu. Gue belum beres ngomong."Kiba buru-buru meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri. Memberikan isyarat diam kepada teman-temannya yang juga menatapnya heran.

"Lu inget temen-temen sekelas Lu di SMP gak?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu menggeleng pelan, "enggak. Gue cuma gaul sama Lu pada doang."

"Nah, seinget Gue gadis Hyuga itu juga dari SMP yang sama dengan kita semua. Hebatnya lagi tu cewek suram sekelas sama Lu tiga tahun berturut-turut!" Ujar Kiba setengah menyalak. "Klo ditambah sama SMA berarti Lu udah empat tahun lebih sekelas sama tu cewek."

"Salah." Kilah Sasuke membuat teman-temannya beralih fokus padanya. "Lebih tepatnya 11 tahun lebih."

"Seriusan?!" Pekik Kiba dan Chouji bersamaan. Kiba buru-buru menatap Sasuke, "11 tahun? Sekelas terus? Be-berarti dari TK dong? Uwaah!" Kiba memekik heboh.

"Bahkan Lu yang _soulmate_ banget sama Sasuke gak sampe tuh sekelas ama dia sampe 11 tahun." Chouji menepuk pundak Naruto yang nampak terpekur. "Ini bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan, _bro_! Ini-"

"-takdir." Potong Sai. "Sudah pasti takdir, kan?"

Mata Naruto membulat. Untuk beberapa saat waktu terasa berhenti berdetak. "tta—takdir?"

Kiba diikuti Chouji mengangguk pelan. "Sudah jelas, kan?"

"Bisa jadi jodoh juga." Timpal Shikamaru setengah menguap.

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

Bola mata itu menajam, lalu bersinar mengikuti gerakan seseorang pada fokusnya. Sambil bersembunyi dibalik tirai jendela UKS, mata Hinata mencuri pandang pada sosok pirang yang berlari di lapangan. Sudah lumayan lama Hinata memperhatikannya. Namun meskipun tidak ada yang menarik dari melihat teman-teman sekelas berlari mengelilingi lapangan pagi itu, Hinata tidak merasa bosan. Baginya ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Tanpa disadari, sebuah lengkungan tipis terbentuk di bibirnya yang merona.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya mengamati cowok pirang itu. Sejak kecil Hinata sudah terbiasa bersembunyi—entah itu dibalik pohon, tembok, tiang listrik, pintu, pagar, semak-semak, lorong atau jendela bertirai seperti sekarang—untuk mengamati sang pangeran yang sudah mengisi hatinya sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Benar, Hyuuga Hinata telah menjadi _stalker_ Naruto Uzumaki sejak 11 tahun yang lalu.

Hinata tahu ini adalah kebiasaan yang jelek namun Hinata tidak berniat buruk. Lagipula ia terlalu pemalu untuk menyerang cowok berkulit eksotik itu. Melihatnya dari jauh sudah cukup. Baginya, Naruto selalu jadi Matahari, sumber energinya, semangatnya.

"Ehem! Sedang asyik mengamati pacar, huh?"

Hinata tersentak. "Shishishishizune-sensei!"

" _Ara,_ Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Hinata buru-buru membungkus dirinya dengan tirai yang ia pegang erat. Kemudian dari lilitan tirai yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya, kepalanya mengintip malu-malu. "Enggak. Apa yang Anda lakukan disini, Sensei?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang guru kesehatan lakukan di UKS?" Jawab Shizune seraya ikut mengintip seseorang dibalik jendela. "Jadi, cowok pirang itu pacarmu, ya?"

"Eeh?!"

"Enaknya jadi anak muda. Seorang Ikemen menggendong pacarnya yang terluka ke UKS. Ah, aku merasa bisa melihat bunga-bunga bertebaran disekitar kalian pagi tadi. Oh, betapa indahnya masa muda."

"Se,sensei itu tidak be,benar. Soalnya Na,Naruto-kun bu,bukan—"

"Jadi namanya Naruto?" Shizune menangkup pipinya lalu menjerit histeris. "Ah, jadi dia cowok yang digosipin _badboy_ itu? Playboy nakal yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan. Tapi kok, aku jadi merasa gak masalah dipermainkan dia. Cinta terlarang guru UKS dan siswa Ikemen! Kyaaa~ betapa berdosanya diriku ini. Ne, Hinata-chan kau ini siapanya Naruto-kun? Pacar? Selingkuhan? Teman tidu—"

"Bukan!"

Tubuh Hinata tampak bergetar. Wajahnya merona hebat dan ia terlihat seperti mau menangis. Shizune menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik setengah penasaran. "Ah, kau istrinya ya?! Atau tunangannya karena dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kalian?"

"Ha?" Hinata terdiam. "Bu,bukan! A,aku bbbu,bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto-kun."

Shizune mengusap dagunya lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebari mengguman, "Ya ya, aku mengerti kau tidak usah menutupinya. Itu karena hubungan kalian rahasia kan? Jika sekolah tahu bahwa kalian suami-istri, kalian pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah terlebih lagi teman-teman dan _fansclub_ suami mu itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Jadi demi menutupi semuanya kau sengaja merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Jadi kau hanya bisa mengamati dirinya dari jauh seperti ini saat berada di sekolah. Ah, betapa menyedihkannya kehidupan cinta kalian. Bersabarlah setahunan lagi kalian bisa mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Naruto milikmu. Aku tahu ini berat, tapi Hinata-chan percayalah pada kekuatan cinta kalian." Ujar Shizune panjang lebar sembari menggenggam jemari Hinata.

"Sen,sensei I,itu-"

"Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, Hinata! Aku pasti menjaga rahasiamu dengan nyawaku sendiri. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir. Hubungan pernikahan rahasia kalian aman bersamaku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa kau dan Naruto-kun adalah Suami-Istri." Shizune menatap Hinata dengan mantap.

"Ttapi ssensei, iitu…aku dan Naruto-kun bukan…A,anu A,anda ssa,salah pa,paham."

Genggaman tangan Shizune pada Hinata mengerat. "Kau tidak usah menutupinya dariku. Aku mengerti situasi kalian."

"Makanya, Anda salah paham…" Hinata merasa sangat tidak nyaman dipandangi intens seperti itu oleh Shizune. Ia meneguk ludahnya lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mencekik dari Shizune. "…aku dan Naruto-kun hanya…"

Dunia Hinata terasa berhenti berputar. Rengekan Shizune juga riuhnya sekolah saat jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi mendadak tidak terdengar sama sekali. Dada Hinata terasa sesak karena debaran-debaran yang tidak menentu, namun Hinata tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari11manik safir yang mengunci matanya. Dalam sepersekian detik tubuh Hinata terasa membeku.

Terpana.

Hanya beberapa detik, namun tubuh Hinata seperti peralatan elektronik yang mati karena aliran listrik terhenti.

Kiba menubruk Naruto hingga tubuh cowok pirang itu tersungkur ke tanah tanpa perlawanan. Hinata mengerjap. Rasanya seperti seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang. Hinata melihat Kiba menertawakan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu terlihat menggerutu. Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang dipenuhi debu. Lalu ia terlihat membentak Kiba yang masih asyik tertawa.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Naruto menatapnya beberapa saat. Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada. Debaran itu masih ada bahkan lutut Hinata terasa lemas. Hinata kembali menoleh ke jendela berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah ilusi semata. Namun safir itu kembali menangkapnya dan jantung Hinata yang malang meletup hingga lutut Hinata yang sudah lemas tak sanggup lagi menompang tubuhnya. Hinata terduduk di lantai dengan wajah merona hebat.

" _Ara,_ Hinata-chan?!" Jerit Shizune.

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

" _Hora_ , Naruto! Lu ngapain sih? Buruan udah ini pelajaran Anko, lho!" Kiba berteriak memanggil Naruto yang nampak terdiam.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya lagi. Namun sosok indigo tidak lagi terlihat. Safir itu berkedip saat melihat pucuk surai ungu gelap dibalik tirai ruang UKS di lantai dua terlihat menggulung secara tidak alami.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. _Dasar aneh._ Pikir Naruto.

"Oi, _Dobe_ buruan!"

Naruto menggeleng perlahan. Berusaha menghilangkan gambaran aneh tentang iris lavender yang tiba-tiba menghantuinya. "Hai, hai." Sahutnya sembari mengikuti langkah teman-temannya.

 _Hyuga Hinata, huh?_

Jika Naruto mengingat-ingat lagi gadis itu _sungguh_ aneh. Seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan, mereka secara mengejutkan telah menjadi teman sekelas untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, 11 tahun. Meskipun begitu, Naruto belum pernah benar-benar berbicara dengannya.

Hyuga Hinata adalah gadis yang jika berbicara selalu terbata-bata. Wajahnya gampang sekali memerah. Ia selalu menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik poni panjangnya. Dan entah mengapa, Naruto selalu merasakan perasaan _diikuti_ jika berada dekat dengannya.

"Hinata-chan, _daijoubu?_ "

Telinga Naruto menajam. Seseorang bercepol dengan surai berwarna coklat terlihat memasuki kelas bersama dengan seorang pria berambut panjang.

"Kudengar kau masuk UKS tadi pagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut cewek bercepol.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. " _Hai, daijoubu._ "

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Tenten-chan, Neji-niisan tidak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." Lanjut gadis itu. Ia terlihat memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

 _Benar-benar tipikal cewek pemalu_. Pikir Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sahut pria berambut panjang. "Setelah sekolah selesai aku ada rapat di ruang osis. Anda pulang duluan saja, Hinata-sama."

"Oi, Neji! Dia baru saja pingsan tadi pagi. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan sepupu-mu pulang sendiri setelah dia pingsan seperti itu? Kau ini sepupu yang jahat sekali."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagi pula kejadian tadi itu karena aku…" Hinata terdiam. Suaranya terdengar makin kecil. Padahal ia duduk tak jauh dibelakang Naruto. Namun Naruto harus mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk bisa mendengar suara Hinata ditengah riuhnya suasana kelas di jam istirahat.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Gadis bercepol itu terlihat mendesak Hinata. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya merona.

"…" Hinata berbisik. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan.

"Oh, Ayolah Hinata ini kesempatanmu!" Gadis bercepol itu menggebrak meja dan membuat kehebohan di kelas. Dalam sekejap semua mata tertuju pada Hinata dan gadis bercepol.

"Te,Tenten-chan!"

"Kau dengar gosipnya juga, kan? Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi!"

"Ttta,tapi—"

"Jangan berlebihan begitu. Bayangkan dia cuma teman. Lagian kalian _memang_ teman sekelas, kan?"

"Gak mungkin. Aku bisa mati berdiri karena terlalu gugup."

"Lalu kau mau terus seperti ini sampai kapan Hinata? Sampai kau jadi nenek tua? Kau tidak akan selamanya muda, kan?"

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa—"

"Arghhh!" Tenten kembali menggebrak meja. Lalu tangannya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah buku berwarna pink dari meja Hinata. Wajah Hinata mendadak pucat.

"Kembalikan!" Seru Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku akan memberikannya pada Naruto."

 _Huh?_

"Ja,jangan kumohon! Kembalikan!" Seru Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Oi, Naruto!" Panggil gadis bercepol itu. Naruto mengerjap. Mendadak semua terasa begitu tidak nyaman bagi pria yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar percakapan keduanya. Lebih dari itu, kenapa ia tiba-tiba masuk dalam percakapan mereka?!

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto heran.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" Tunjuk Tenten pada Hinata yang wajahnya sudah banjir keringat dingin.

"Ya," jawab Naruto tidak mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Antarkan gadis ini pulang!" Titahnya seraya mendorong Hinata hingga gadis lavender itu tersungkur jatuh dipangkuan Naruto

"Kyaaa, Tidak!"

Sekonyong-konyong jeritan menggema di udara seperti bom nuklir yang meledak. Suara dengan nada tinggi itu secara brutal _hampir_ memecahkan gendang telinga Naruto jika ia tidak dengan cepat menutup kedua lubang telinganya dengan jari telunjuk.

" _Urusai!"_

"Tapi, ini Naruto-kun! Dia yang lagi nyari pacar disuruh nganterin gadis kelam ini pulang. Tidak!"

"Aku gak rela. Lagian aku mau ngajak dia jalan pulang sekolah nanti."

"Jalan denganmu? Mimpi saja sana karena hari ini Naruto harus bersama denganku!"

"Enggak, sama aku."

Suasana mendadak panas. Namun Naruto sama sekali memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang sedang adu mulut di sekitarnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada gadis Hyuga yang dalam kehebohan itu secepat angin menyingkir dari pangkuan Naruto dan buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tirai jendela kelas.

"Oi, Hinata!" Panggil Tenten. Tidak percaya pada kelakuan temannya yang super pemalu.

Cewek bercepol itu menatap tajam Hinata hingga tubuh gadis itu bergetar ketakutan. Dalam satu gerakan pasti Tenten menunjukkan buku bersampul pink dihadapan Hinata dan dengan gerakan lambat hendak menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang masih kaget dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Namun, belum sempat buku pink itu berpindah tangan Hinata menjerit keras. "Makanya, percuma!"

Naruto tersentak begitupun seluruh siswa di dalam kelas.

"Oi, oi, Gue gak nyangka Lu sebegitu dibencinya sama Hinata-chan." Sahut Kiba memecah keheningan. Kini, semua orang menatap Kiba yang mulai tertawa.

"Aku gak benci Naruto-kun, aku menyukainya." Sanggah Hinata setengah menjerit.

"Eeh?!" Pekik siswa seantero kelas.

Mata Hinata membulat. Kaget dengan pengakuan yang ia buat barusan. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang bukan hanya merona, namun sudah jadi _mejikuhibiniu_. Wajah Hinata memerah lalu tak lama memutih pucat, menghijau, lalu membiru, mengungu hingga menghitam.

Kekagetan luar biasa terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya. "m..mmm..makanya, gak mungkin. U..uuu..untuk berbicara langsung sama orangnya atau pu..pu…ppu..pulang bareng gak mungkin. Gak mungkin!"

Hinata menarik tirai jendela erat-erat. Menutupi dirinya dengan tirai itu sambil menguatkan dirinya yang sudah kepalang malu. "Mm..mma..makanya, aku ccu…cuma bbibi…bisa bersembunyi dan mengintip. Berhentilah menggangguku!"

 _Ha?_ Naruto terpaku sampai tubuhnya mendadak membatu. _Tadi itu dia_ nembak _, kan?_

"Lho, tadi dia nembak Naruto-kun, kan?"

"Dia ngomong apa sih?"

"Maksudnya, dia tadi ngaku jadi stalker Naruto-kun, kan?"

"Barusan itu apa?"

"Itu pengakuan cinta apa pengakuan dosa?"

Wajah Hinata kembali jadi _mejikuhibiniu_. Namun bedanya, kali ini tubuh gadis itu membatu dan tak lama setelah itu ia terjatuh. "Hinata-sama!"

"Eh, dia pingsan?"

"Apaan? Abis _nembak_ terus pingsan?"

"Emangnya yang tadi keitung _nembak_?"

"Hahahahaha~"

"Bwaahahahahaahaa~"

Sorak sorai tawa mulai menggema memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Lho, keren banget _nembaknya._ Siapa sangka Hinata si cewek lugu bisa bikin acara _'mengungkapkan cinta'_ yang spektakuler kayak gini." Ujar Kiba sambil menahan tawa.

"Lu, kayaknya mending jadian sama Hinata, deh." Sambung Sasuke setengah menyeringai.

"Iya. Jadian aja sama stalker Hinata, bukannya Lu lagi nyari pacar?"

"Hahaha, bener-bener! Gue dukung deh klo Lu jadian sama Hinata."

"Yeah, hidup stalker Hinata!" Sorak anak-anak cowok heboh.

"Eeh, sori _boys_ tapi Gue gak terima! Yang jadi pacar Naruto selanjutnya itu GUE, bukan stalker Hinata. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu." Sanggah Ino.

"Ha? Ngimpi Lu. Cewek kecentilan kayak Lu gak bakalan deh. Lu mendingan minggir, jelas-jelas yang bakal jadi cewek Naruto selanjutnya itu Gue."

"Kalian ngomong apa, sih? Jelas Gue lah yang bakalan dipilih Naruto-kun."

"Enggak, jelas Gue. Lagian kalian udah pada punya cowok, kan?"

"Gue udah putusin tuh cowok kemarin. Udah deh, Lu semua minggir dari jalan Gue karena Gue yang bakalan jadi cewek Naruto selanjutnya."

"Berisik, Lu. Dasar nenek lampir."

"Apa Lu bilang?"

"Lu jelek banget gak mungkin Naruto-kun milih Lu." Cewek berambut merah itu menarik paksa rambut kuning Ino.

"Kyaa! Awas Lu!" Cakar ino tepat di wajah Karin.

"Kyaa, Lu kalo nyakar liat-liat dong, kucing bodoh!" Dorong Karin hingga menubruk cewek lainnya di belakang Ino. Alhasil?

"Apa masalah Lu?" Dorong gadis yang terdorong tubuh Ino.

"Mau ngajak berantem, Lu? Hayoh!" Tantang para cewek serempak.

"Kyaa~"

"Ugh, Kyaa~"

"Ahh!"

Duak, Brug, Prang!

Naruto menghela napasnya. Para cewek yang berantem gila-gilaan dan si cewek stalker yang pingsan. Ketenangan jam istirahat berubah menjadi arena perang. Para cowok menatap Naruto dengan padangan 'tanggung-jawab!' Ini bahkan bukan kesalahan Naruto. Setelah semua yang terjadi pada hidup Naruto menyangkut makhluk bergenre cewek, Naruto bener-bener gak _mood_ buat ngurusin mereka apalagi milih satu diantaranya buat dijadiin pacar.

 _Gue ini apaan sih? Herbivora bukan, Karnivora ogah!_

"Ngg…hmm…" Gadis Hyuga itu melengguh lemah. Mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya cewek bercepol.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Setelah ia bisa membuka matanya dengan penuh, kekacauan di ruangan menjadi pemandangan mengkhawatirkan. Manik lavender itu memutari setiap sudut ruangan lalu pandangannya berhenti saat bersibobrok dengan sepasang safir yang balas menatapnya.

Terpana.

Jantung Hinata jumpalitan dan perutnya bergejolak aneh sebelum ingatan akan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan kembali ke otaknya dan membuat wajahnya menjadi _mejikuhibiniu_.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Tubuhnya bergetar antara takut, malu, bingung… Rahasia yang ia jaga baik-baik selama 11 tahun, hancur begitu saja! Hancur sudah, semuanya hancur berkeping-keping. Setelah ini Naruto akan membencinya dan teman-temannya akan mulai menjauhinya.

"Aku ini menjijikan." Bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata?"

Menguntit seseorang memang prilaku yang tidak baik. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya.

"Hinata."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Menjadi stalker adalah _profesi_ yang telah dilakukan Hinata selama 11 tahun. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata. Sumber energinya, kebahagiaannya.

"Oi, Hinata!" Panggil Naruto setengah membentak.

"Yyy—Ya?" Sahut Gadis Lavender itu seraya menegakkan tulang punggungnya lalu menoleh pada arah suara. "Nn…Nnna..Naruto-kun!"

"Nanti pulangnya bareng."

Hanya sebuah kalimat. Benar, Naruto hanya mengatakan sebuah kalimat. Namun, kalimat yang cuma sebiji itu sukses membungkam semua orang di ruangan.

"Haa…i" Jawab Hinata pelan ditengah serangan syok yang menimpanya, lalu gelap.

"Hi,Hinata? Oi, Hinata-chan?!" Panggil Tenten mengguncang tubuh temannya. "Oi, Bangun Hinata-chan!"

"Eeeeehhhh?!"

~My Stalker Girlfriend Part 1/2 END~

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

My Stalker Girlfriend

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning: Rate T+ for suggestive theme

.

.

"Apa? Naruto jadian sama Hinata?!"

Jam sekolah baru berakhir, tapi kabar itu menyebar ke seisi sekolah secepat badai. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Naruto? Cowok hot yang jadi maskot kebanggaan sekolah yang _gape_ olahraga yang bodinya macho yang kulitnya tan eksotik yang seksi kebinabina yang jadi inceran cewek seantero "dunia" yang…yang…yang lainnya!

Sedangkan Hinata? Dia cewek aneh yang punya aura seram yang kalo ngomong gagap yang wajahnya pucat kayak mayat yang kalo kemana-mana hobinya nunduk yang..yang…yang lainnya!

Dunia dibuat geger. Ada begitu banyak reaksi yang timbul Ino misalnya, cewek yang punya _body_ aduhai dambaan cowok itu sangat _shock_ sampe pingsan ditempat. Ada yang jerit-jerit histeris sampe kayak orang gila. Tapi ada juga yang curiga, "emang mereka beneran jadian?"

Berbagai spekulasi pun bermunculan. Pasalnya _ikemen_ sekelas Naruto gak mungkin jadian sama Hinata, cewek aneh tingkat dewa. Gak ada pantes-pantesnya!

"Gue yakin itu cuma _hoax_ doang."

"Pasti cuma akal-akalan oknum aja yang _pengen_ nguasain Naruto buat dirinya sendiri."

"Secara, Naruto sama Hinata? Ya ampun kayak gak ada cewek lain aja deh."

" _Please_ , ini Naruto. Cowok yang bisa dapetin cewek _asoy_ manapun yang ia mau."

Hasilnya?

"Naruto-kun!"

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Catat itu, _baru saja_ berbunyi. Tapi kumpulan karnivora lapar sudah mengantri panjang di pintu kelas Naruto. Naruto menatap kumpulan cewek-cewek yang lagi gencar melancarkan serangan _double_ TP—tebar pesona tebar perhatian—itu dengan pasrah.

Cewek-cewek dengan penampilan wah dan rok super mini itu berjalan menghapiri Naruto. Dengan gerakan kasual mereka memeluk lengan Naruto, bergelayut manja. "Kita ke karaoke, yuk?" Ajaknya sambil mengerling centil.

Parfum berbagai rasa menguar dari tubuh mereka yang nempel-nempel. Naruto menegak ludahnya, _skinship_ selalu membuat dirinya gak nyaman. Lagian itu yang kenyal-kenyal…ugh!

"Main sama kita-kita aja, Naruto-kun!" Seru kumpulan cewek lainnya yang berbondong-bondong mulai memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Eh, main rebut aja. Naruto-kun udah di _booking_ sama kita. Udah cari cowok lain aja sana! Enak aja main serobot."

"Suka-suka dong! Lagian dia mana mau maen sama Lo pada, cewek kampung."

"Apa?! Lo ngomong apa barusan? Berani lo sama gue? Lo nggak tau siapa gue?"

"Enggak tuh, sori-sori aja ya. Lo cuma cewek gak penting. Sana minggir!"

"Enak aja. Gue hajar tau rasa lo!"

"Siapa takut?"

Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat kelasnya menjadi arena pertarungan untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Cewek dan kelakuan mereka…

"Sori, _girls_ tapi gue gak bakalan ikut sama kalian." Naruto beranjak dan meraih tasnya, "Ayo Hinata, kita cabut." Ajaknya cuek.

Gadis lavender yang duduk dua jajar di belakangnya itu tersentak. Saking cepatnya ia berdiri sampe bangku yang ia gunakan jatuh meninggalkan bunyi "BRUK" yang menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Hh..ha…hai," Gagapnya seraya mengalungkan tas selendangnya dengan gerakan kaku.

" _Bye."_ Salam Naruto, menghempaskan tangan cewek-cewek yang masih bergelayut di lengannya.

Semua orang bengong. Berdiri dengan mulut terbuka. Tak ada yang bergerak tak ada yang menarik napas. Sampe-sampe waktu terasa berhenti berputar. Mereka melihat bagaimana Hinata berjalan gaya robot di belakang Naruto. Mereka melihat bagaimana sohib-sohib cowok hot itu melambaikan tangan perpisahan. Mereka juga melihat bagaimana Naruto balas melambaikan tangan pada sohib-sohibnya yang masih duduk _anteng_ di kelas.

Pintu kelas tertutup. Naruto juga Hinata telah resmi meninggalkan kelas. Tapi kumpulan cewek masih bengong di tempat.

"Oi, Lo kalo mau pada _hang out_ bareng gue aja. Gue luang kok!" Tawar Kiba memecah keheningan.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Kyaaaa~"

"Tidaaak!"

"Gak Mungkiiin!"

"Mustahii~iil"

"Bohooong!"

Jerit para cewek serempak. Kiba buru-buru menutup telinganya yang hampir tuli.

"Gue pikir itu cuma _hoax._ "

"Mereka seriusan jadian?"

"Naruto sama Hinata? _Hinata?_! Ya ampun!"

"Gak Mungkiiin!"

"Argghhhh!"

 _Bener, Hinata sekarang cewek gue. Lo gak percaya? Wajar. Gue aja masih gak percaya sampe detik ini. Tapi ini adalah keputusan terbijak yang gue ambil ditengah situasi genting pas istirahat tadi. Untuk menenangkan keadaan gue milih Hinata yang sendirian dibanding jalan sama grup cewek karnivora yang lagi berebut dengan ganas. Horor banget ngeliat mereka cakar-cakaran, mana mau gue jalan sama spesies kayak gitu!_

"Mmm..mma..maaf, a..aak..aku gak bermaksud kayak gg..gini." Hinata berujar pelan.

Naruto menoleh kesampingnya, namun Hinata gak ditemukannya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang namun gadis itu masih tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Ppa..papp..pacaran atau jja.. ..jalan bareng, ini..ii..iini terlalu.." Lanjut Hinata masih bergetar.

 _Suaranya ada tapi orangnya gak ada._ Naruto kembali memastikan kanan-kiri-depan-belakangnya namun si gadis aneh itu masih tidak terlihat. _Dia bukan hantu, kan?_

"Oi, Hinata dimana?" Panggil Naruto. Naruto terus mengedarkan matanya hingga sebuah kepala mengintip dibalik tiang listrik tiga meter di belakang Naruto. "Ngapain kamu disana?"

"So..sso..soalnya uu..untuk nng..ngomong langsung aa..aaku," Bibir gadis itu bergetar hebat. Wajahnya memerah parah dan ia jelas-jelas menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Kamu ngomong yang bener dong. Aku gak bakalan gigit, sumpah!" Janji Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat prilaku Hinata yang ketakutan setengah mati. _Biasanya juga gue yang ngeri kalo ngomong sama cewek._

"Tta..tapi," Gadis itu semakin menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tiang listrik. Menarik perhatian orang-orang yang lalulalang di sekitar daerah itu.

 _Dasar cewek._ Pikir Naruto pasrah. _Sebenarnya mereka maunya apa sih?! Enggak yang ini, enggak yang itu. Gue gak ngerti. Tuhan kayaknya ngutuk gue deh._

Naruto berjalan mendekati tiang listrik yang dijadikan persembunyian. Sambil mengambil jarak aman Naruto bertanya, "tapi kenapa? Kamu takut sama aku?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ee..enggak! Naruto-kun orang yang baik, kok."

"Lantas, kenapa kamu jauhin aku kayak gitu? Sampe kamu gemetaran. Orang yang liat nyangkanya aku lagi ngebuli kamu."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik. Wajah putih itu dengan cepat merona. "Mmaaf ini udah kkk..kebiasaan." Katanya menunduk lagi.

"Hah?"

Hinata meremas ujung seragamnya. Mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki. "Ss..soalnya aku udah lama ng..nnge…ngeliatin kamu dari jj..jja..jauh."

"Eh?"

Naruto mengerjap. Berharap salah dengar. Tapi kalo diinget-inget lagi Hinata emang bilang 'bersembunyi dan mengintip' pas istirahat tadi. Ini _toh_ maksudnya.

 _Eh, tunggu! Kalau begitu bukankah itu maksudnya dia itu….Stalker?_

Mata Naruto membulat. Ia kembali tercengang terhadap kelakuan gadis Hyuga itu hingga untuk sedetik ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya membatu. Tiba-tiba suara teman-temannya mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tentang Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang nyaranin buat nyari pacar. Tentang pacar yang bisa jadi tameng buat ngehalau cewek-cewek karnivora. Tentang cewek yang aman, yang gak bakalan nyerang diam-diam.

 _Dan diantara semua cewek gue milih_ stalker! _Gue pasti udah bosen idup._

"Mm..makanya, pp..pper…pernyataan pas istirahat itu…tidak usah kamu hiraukan. Hanya melihat dari jauh dan membayangkan kamu aja sudah membuat hatiku jadi senang, kok."

"' _membayangkan'_?" Naruto menekankan kata yang diucapkan Hinata. Sebuah kebencian menguar dari dirinya begitu mendengarnya. "Seriusan itu nyebelin banget!"

 _Dasar Cewek! Gak yang karnivora gak yang Stalker! Mereka seenaknya sendiri. Selalu dan selalu. Sesuka hati mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang gak ada bener-benernya. Menjerumuskan Gue dalam pencitraan aneh yang bikin gue muak._

"Lo, cewek, egois banget ya? Seenaknya ngebayangin gue, sebagai apa? Jadi cowok _playboy_ lah! cowok _badboy_ lah! Tidur sama puluhan cewek lah! Gue yang kena disini. Gue harus ngadepin pencitraan aneh tentang diri gue yang gak ada bener-benernya! Lo jangan seenak jidat ngebayangin gue jadi cowok impian lo trus ngomong sama temen-temen lo trus maksa gue harus jadi cowok yang sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian! Itu bener-bener ngegang—lo ngapain cengar-cengir?"

Naruto telah bersiap mendengar sebuah tangisan yang meledak dari si gadis setelah dibentak dan dijadiin pelampiasan kemarahannya seperti itu. Namun yang Naruto dapatkan bukanlah rengekan melainkan wajah Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu sampe Naruto bisa ngeliat bunga-bunga bermekaran di belakang cewek itu.

 _Ini cewek gila, ya?_ Sangka Naruto.

Hinata menangkup pipinya yang mulai merona saking bahagianya. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri siap berlari.

"Lo _masochist?_ " Tuduhnya seraya mengambil langkah mundur.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Soalnya, aku juga suka ngebayangin kamu pas lagi marah." Jawabnya disertai mata bersinar-sinar.

 _Huh? Ini anak aneh_ beneran _aneh._

"Emangnya seseru itu ngebayangin orang? Lu pasti _masochist!_ " Seru Naruto tak habis pikir. "Emangnya Lo ngebayanginnya kayak gimana, sih?"

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya yang mulai penasaran. Ia melihat wajah Hinata berseri-seri. Gadis Hyuga itu kembali menangkup pipinya. Bola matanya berputar ke atas "Gimana, ya?" Katanya masih cengar-cengir.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku bersampul pink dari tas selendangnya. Lalu membuka lembar demi lembar dengan perlahan-lahan. "Ada banyak. Misalnya aku ngebayangin kapan kamu marah? Trus ekspresi Naruto-kun pas lagi marah kayak gimana? Em..Alasan Naruto-kun marah. Ah, hal yang kamu katakan waktu marah juga umpatan-umpatan yang kamu gunakan. Ya semacam itulah."

Hinata tersenyum sampai matanya tenggelam. "Aku selalu ingin tahu semua itu. Makanya aku senang seka—"

Ucapan Hinata terputus begitu manik safir itu bersibobrok dengan manik lavendernya. Ia buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya yang panjang. Telinga gadis itu memerah.

 _Aneh banget cewek ini. Kayak…_ sungguh _aneh._

Naruto menghela napas, "Jadi, rumahmu arah mana?" Tukas Naruto pada akhirnya.

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

 _Gue gak heran saat dateng pagi dan orang-orang sibuk bergosip tentang hubungan gue sama Hinata. Siapa yang bakalan nyangka gue milih dia jadi pacar? Logika orang-orang yang sehat udah pasti nolak kenyataan itu. Gue gak bisa nyalahin cewek-cewek yang baris rapi di pintu kelas gue nanyain kebenaran_ hubungan _gue sama Hinata._

"Naruto-kun, itu gak bener kan? Kabar kamu jadian sama Hinata."

"Kamu kemarin cuma ngenterin dia pulang doang, kan?"

"Gak jadian, kan?" Serobot yang lain.

"Lagian kemarin kamu cuma ngajak Hinata pulang bareng _aja_ , kan?"

"Lho, yang ngajak jalan Naruto-kun? Bukan Hinata?"

"Enggak. Hinata memang nembak Naruto, tapi yang ngajak jalan Naruto-kun."

"Jalan? Jalan dalam artian jadian? Atau jalan cuma pulang bareng?"

"Gue gak tau!" Tukas Ino. "Gue keburu pingsan kemaren. Makanya gue nanya orangnya langsung sekarang."

"Gak apa-apa kan dia _jalan_ beneran sama Hinata. Paling dia lagi cari suasana baru. _Mainan_ baru. Lo ngarepin apa dari cewek aneh tingkat dewa kayak dia?"

"Ya, iya lah buat _mainan_. Emangnya siapa yang ngira Naruto jalan seriusan sama Hinata? Tapi meski buat main-main gue tetep gak rela. Gue gak rela kalau itu Hinata."

"Bener. Cewek lain gak masalah. Tapi buat cewek aneh bin suram model dia jadi mainan Naruto yang gue aja belum pernah…gue sampe mati pun gak rela!"

"Naruto-kun, jawab dong!"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto!"

 _Sumpah! Cewek dan pikiran mereka. Ada gak sehari mereka gak ngomongin hal yang aneh tentang gue? Mereka gak tau ya gara-gara mereka hidup gue bisa hancur! Gara-gara ekspektasi mereka tentang gue…lama-lama gue bisa ngidap 'anti-cewek' tipe akut. Gue mending keluar sekolah trus ngelamar jadi biksu aja sekalian!_

"Berisik!" Bentak Naruto. "Hinata!" Panggil Naruto setengah berteriak.

BRUG!

Suara papan pengumuman yang terjatuh diikuti suara "YA?" lima meter di belakang Naruto sukses membuat semua kepala berpaling. Disana Hinata Hyuuga berdiri dengan wajah memerah, di hadapannya sebuah papan pengumuman terguling dengan mengenaskan.

"Gue sekarang punya pacar." Aku Naruto. "Cewek yang barusan ngejatuhin papan pengumuman." Menunjuk Hinata dibelakangnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Eeehhh?"

"Seriusan?!"

Pekik para cewek gak terima. Klimaksnya, Ino kembali pingsan di tempat.

"Oi, yang baru jadian!" Kiba tiba-tiba berseru. "Cie makan-makan dong." Katanya seraya menyikut Naruto penuh canda.

"Iya. Ntar gue beliin makanan anjing buat lo." Jawab Naruto malas.

"Jahat banget lo sama gue. Udah bagus lo dapet cewek." Cicit Kiba. "Berkat saran gue lo dapet cewek. Liat tuh para karnivora langsung cabut gitu."

Naruto tertegun. Matanya langsung menjelajahi kelas dan sekitarnya. Benar apa kata Kiba. Para cewek, kecuali cewek sekelas, telah meninggalkan arena. Ketenangan dan _kenormalan_ yang Naruto dambakan kini telah kembali. Gak ada _fansgirl_ gak ada cewek karnivora sama dengan surga!

"Sip deh, Ramen Ichiraku porsi jumbo gimana?" Tawar Naruto bibirnya mengulum senyum.

" _Deal!_ " Sahut Kiba semangat.

Begitu memasuki kelas, Naruto disambut senyum datar Sai dan kening berkerut Sasuke. "Lo seriusan jadian sama cewek Hyuga itu?" Tanya Sasuke sangsi.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Hening sejenak sampe Kiba yang di belakangnya menanggapi, "trus kenapa lo jalan jauhan gini? Cewek lo ditinggalin gitu." komentarnya _sweatdrop._

 _Ah, itu ya! Memangnya apa yang lo pada harepin dari seorang_ stalker?

"Dia yang maunya gitu. Udah kebiasaan katanya." Sahut Naruto.

"Udah kebiasaan gimana maksud lo?" Kata Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Jalan ngumpet-ngumpet gitu? Dia lagi ngapain sih?"

Naruto menggidikkan bahunya. "Tanya aja ke orangnya."

"Hinata-chan," panggil Kiba seraya menghapiri Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu kelas. "Kenapa kamu bisa suka cowok nakal kayak Naruto? Kamu tahu dia ini _playboy,_ kan?"

Hinata menoleh pada Kiba, memberikan tatapan dingin. "Kamu bodoh, ya? Naruto-kun itu gak nakal. Dia bukan _playboy._ " Jawabnya datar.

"Kok kamu ngomongnya dingin gitu, sih?" Protes Kiba. "Beda banget sama ke Naruto."

"Lho, udah jelas kan! Soalnya aku gak suka kamu." Tukasnya tambah datar.

Naruto setengah mati menahan tawa. Bahu Kiba jatuh lunglai seketika. Sudut matanya berair. Perbedaan perlakuan Hinata membuat Kiba _shock_ berat. Kiba menoleh pada Naruto, lalu pada Hinata, pada Naruto lagi, lalu pada Hinata. Seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Ah!" Seru Kiba. "Naruto lagi ngeliatin."

Si cewek terlonjak. Tubuhnya mendadak berpose layaknya petugas pengibar bendera di siapin.

"Ceile, yang diliatin pacar kok malah kaku gitu," goda Kiba. "Awas lalat masuk mulut." Lanjutnya.

Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya masih mematung dan Naruto bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Hinata. _Telinga sama leher sampe ikutan merah gitu._ Selidik Naruto.

Hinata adalah cewek aneh yang mungkin hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia. Naruto dibuat takjub dengan keanehan-keanehan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Tak jarang hal itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah itu? Bagaimana reaksinya? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang terus bermunculan. Mereka memang sudah menjadi teman sekelas selama lebih dari sebelas tahun. Tapi bagi Naruto ia seperti baru mengenal gadis itu. Sebelas tahun menjadi teman sekelas yang sudah seperti takdir... _'Bisa jadi jodoh juga.'_

 _Blush._

"Kenapa wajah lo merah gitu, Naruto?" Pertanyaan heran Shikamaru membuat Naruto terkesiap. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada kepala nanas yang baru datang.

"Gara-gara lo, kan? Omongan lo yang gak bisa dijaga." Ujar Naruto sebal.

"Lho, emang gue ngomong apa? Baru aja datang udah disalahin. _Mendokusei._ "

"Berisik lo!" Bentak Naruto yang langsung memalingkan dirinya dari pintu masuk, Shikamaru…dan Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia yang duduk persis di samping bangku Naruto bergerak mendekatinya. "Cie, yang ketangkep basah lagi ngeliatin."

Naruto beranjak dalam sekali hentakan hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Brak" dari kursi yang menabrak meja di belakangnya. "Berisik lo!" Hardik Naruto.

"Lo kalo _salting_ biasa aja kali, gak usah sewot gitu." Goda Sasuke.

"Diem lo!" Ancam Naruto sambil mengangkat kerah kemeja Sasuke tinggi-tinggi. Tapi Sasuke malah menyeringai makin lebar.

"Lo kenapa sih? Kok jadi uring-uringan gitu?" Tanya Kiba sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja. "Lo cemburu Hinata gue godain barusan?" Selidiknya.

Seringai Sasuke melebar. Wajah Naruto tambah merah. Ia buru-buru menghempaskan Sasuke dan berbalik menyalak pada Kiba, "Berisik lo semua!" Bentaknya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Doi kenapa, sih?" Tanya Kiba heran.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya gak peduli, "biasalah lagi PMS."

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

Kira-kira sebelas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Hinata kecil baru saja masuk TK. Meski baru masuk, gadis lavender itu langsung menjadi sasaran buli teman-teman sekelasnya. Mungkin karena pembawaannya yang pemalu dan cenderung gugup bila berhadapan dengan orang asing, ia seringkali membuat orang-orang disekitarnya gatal menjahili dirinya.

Rasanya seperti takdir. Tuhan mengirimkan ksatria berkuda putih untuknya. Anak laki-laki itu berambut secerah sinar mentari dan matanya sebiru lautan.

" _Dasar monster! Lihat matanya pucat seperti mayat!"_

" _Zombie…huu zombie… Hinata-chan si zombie!"_

" _Bbu,bukan! Aku bukan zombie."_

"Ara, _Zombie Hinata bicara! Hihihi…zombie Hinata…zombie Hinata…"_

" _Kyaa, zombie Hinata menakutkan!"_

" _Zombie Hinata!"_

" _He,hhe,hhentikan!"_

" _Zombie Hinata!"_

" _..henti—"_

"Hora! _Kalian lagi ngapain?" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kayaknya seru. Aku ikutan, dong!"_

" _Kami sedang mengerjai Hinata-chan. Ayo, seru lho!"_

" _Mengerjai?" bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu keningnya berkerut "Kenapa?"_

" _Lihat, bola matanya putih. Aneh banget kan?"_

" _Iya. Dia kayak monster, kan?"_

" _Zombie! Dia mirip zombie, kan? Mayat yang hidup lagi. Dia Monster zombie!"_

 _Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata telah membasahi matanya yang sembab. Dia bukan zombie. Matanya memang sudah lahir seperti itu. Tapi ia manusia yang masih hidup, bukan zombie!_

" _Bola mata putih?" Ujar si anak pirang penasaran. Ia kembali lari mendekat dan berhenti di hadapan Hinata._

" _Hey," Panggil bocah pirang namun Hinata terus menunduk. Bahunya bergetar ketakutan._

 _Sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau dikata-katai oleh teman-temannya lagi._ Menakutkan…orang asing sangat menakutkan. _Pikirnya._

 _Sepasang tangan menepuk kedua bahunya. Menyadarkan Hinata kecil dari lamunannya._

" _Hey, perlihatkan matamu padaku!" Serunya dengan wajah riang dan penuh antusias. Tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar._

" _A,aa..aku—" Hinata hendak menjawab begitu kedua tangan dibahunya mengguncangnya keras. Hinata terkesiap. Kedua bola matanya mengerjap. Dalam sedetik, mata Hinata menemukan warna biru lautan yang dalam di hadapannya._

 _Hinata bergeming._

" _Whooaaa, keren!" Pekik bocah pirang. Mata lavender si gadis kembali mengerjap._

" _Woy, kalian bodoh ya?" Ujar si pirang kembali berseru. Kali ini ia menoleh pada teman-temannya dan memperlihatkan wajah kaget Hinata pada mereka. "Mata secantik ini apanya yang aneh?"_

 _Sepasang Lavender itu membulat. Ia menoleh pada sang empu suara dan tertegun. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan si bocah pirang dengan tiga garis kumis dikedua pipinya yang berwarna gelap._ Caa.. …cantik?!

" _Tubuhnya juga hangat, sudah pasti manusia. Jadi berhentilah mengatainya zom—"_

" _Wooy, Naaruuutttoooo~" Panggilan seseorang dari kejauhan membuat bocah itu terdiam. Ia menoleh mendongkakkan kepalanya kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya, melambai._

" _Sasukee, aku disini!" Pekiknya._

 _Di ujung jalan berdiri seorang bocah dengan rambut gelap. Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berlari mendekat tapi tidak cukup dekat._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Cepat, bibi Kushina dan Oka-chan sudah menunggu." Serunya._

" _Ya. Aku kesana!" Kata si bocah pirang yang dipanggil Naruto pada bocah raven lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman-teman barunya yang balas menatapnya begitupun Hinata yang masih tertegun. "Sampai jumpa!" Katanya seraya melambaikan tangan kemudian berlari menuju bocah raven berdiri._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke_

" _Ada anak perempuan matanya baguus banget!" Sahut Naruto "Kamu tadi harusnya liat juga, Sasuke!"_

 _Suara kedua bocah yang tampak asyik mengobrol itu semakin sayup. Hinata melihat punggung anak laki-laki itu menjauh perlahan-lahan. Mata Hinata nampak terpaku, nyaris tak mengerjap meski sang objek telah menghilang dari pandangan._

Naruto. Jadi namanya, Naruto-kun? _Pikirnya._

Sejak kejadian itu Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto. Ia ingin tahu tentang pria itu. Ia ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Sayangnya, gadis itu telalu pemalu. Berulang kali Hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk menyapa Naruto namun ia selalu mendapatkan dirinya berdiri kaku tanpa sanggup mengatakan sepatah katapun saking gugupnya. Mereka berdua seperti perpaduan dua kutub yang sangat berbeda. Kalau diumpamakan mirip kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Perumpamaan yang sering digunakan untuk meyebut dua hal yang tak mungkin bersatu. Dua dunia yang sangat berbeda.

Hinata tahu kemungkinan baginya untuk bersama pria popular seperti Naruto hampir mendekati nol alias gak mungkin. Itulah yang membuat Hinata langsung Jiper. Minder. Juga Keder! Sebelas tahun yang ia lalui. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung pria itu dari jauh. Dibalik tiang listrik di depan rumah Naruto atau di semak-semak halaman sekolah atau di belakang papan pengumuman di lorong kelas. Ia selalu memilih tempat tersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan. Bagi Hinata melihat sosoknya secara diam-diam dan dari kejauhan sudah cukup menimbulkan getaran-getaran indah dihatinya. Walau hanya seperti ini, Hinata cukup senang.

Lalu tiba-tiba dunia berputar dan dewi fortuna datang memihaknya! Kejadian kemarin yang seperti mimpi…kejadian tadi yang seperti mimpi…

"Cie, yang baru jadian sama gebetan." Suara tinggi khas perempuan keturunan Cina itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Tenten!" Serunya. "Lho, kemana Neji-niisan?"

Gadis bercepol itu menggidikkan bahunya. "Biasalah. _Ngerem_ di ruang Osis."

Hinata mengangguk kecil seraya menyuapkan sesendok _kare_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, ya Hinata," Tenten tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya. "Kamu bener jadian sama Naruto?"

Mengapa oh Mengapa! Hinata tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini pasti akan menanyakan hal itu cepat atau lambat tapi diantara banyaknya waktu, kenapa Tenten harus mengatakan pertanyaan sakral itu diwaktu terburuk yang pernah ada. Saat Hinata hendak menelan makanan. Alhasil sesendok kare yang _harusnya_ masuk ke kerongkongan beralih jalur ke tenggorokan!

"Uhuk Uhuk! Uhuk uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk hebat.

"Hinata?" Tenten terkesiap. Ia buru-buru mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja makan kantin dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Minum ini."

Hinata meraih gelas dari Tenten dan meneguknya perlahan sambil sesekali menepuk dadanya yang perih luar biasa. "Ehem…Ohok! Ugh,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten merasa bersalah. "Sini biar ku tepuk punggungmu."

Hinata menahan tangan Tenten lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak aku sudah baik—uhuk—baik saja. Ehem…!"

Hinata menarik napasnya. Perlahan-lahan perih di dadanya menghilang. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dan menarik napas lega. "Uh, lega rasanya." Ucap Hinata.

Mendengar itu, Tenten ikut merasa lega. Tenten mengamati pergerakan Hinata hingga setelah ia merasa Hinata sudah tenang dari peristiwa keseleknya barusan Tenten kembali bertanya, "kamu bener jadian sama Naruto?"

Raut wajah Hinata berubah. Rona putih itu kini tertambal warna merah merona. Tenten tertawa kecil. Dari dulu nama 'Naruto' selalu ampuh memerah-padamkan wajah Hinata. Gadis pemalu nan lugu itu sangat sensitive terhadap nama 'Naruto'. Background Bunga-bunga otomatis muncul begitu 'Naruto' disebut.

Gadis lavender itu mengangguk kecil.

"Kamu serius jadian sama dia? Naruto kan _playboy_?"

"Enggak. Naruto-kun bukan _playboy_!" Sanggah Hinata cepat

"Cowok super populer kayak dia sudah pasti _playboy_ , kan? Kamu mending mundur Hinata. Dibanding ntar sakit hati. Aku tahu kamu bener-bener cinta mati sama Naruto. Kalau dia cuma main-main kasihan kamunya." Tutur Tenten seraya menyendok katsudon yang ia pesan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata tahu pasti Naruto bukan _playboy_. Bagaimanapun, ia telah menguntit pria pirang itu selama sebelas tahun. Hinata tahu bahwa dalam kurun waktu sebelas tahun itu ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Naruto pacaran. Mungkin untuk berjalan bersama perempuan dan bergandengan tangan Hinata pernah melihatnya, tapi untuk ciuman atau pelukan Hinata belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun!

"Salah aku juga, sih. Kamu kemarin jalan sama Naruto karena aku yang dorong kamu. Itu kulakukan untuk membuatmu bicara padanya. Setidaknya jika kalian sudah bisa berbicara dengan normal _layaknya_ teman, kamu bisa _move on._ " Lanjut Tenten. "Hidupmu itu gak akan selamanya muda. Kalau kamu nunggu Naruto terus kamu bisa nunggu sampe ubanan! Tapi aku bener-bener gak ngarepin kau jadian, Hinata. Cowok kayak Naruto itu lebih pantes dijadikan hiasan dibanding pacar. Jadian sama Naruto cuma bakal bikin kamu sakit hati doang, percaya deh!"

"Tta..tapi aku cintanya cuma sama Naruto-kun." Kilah Hinata.

Tenten menggoyangkan telunjuknya, "Ampun deh, ini anak lugunya minta ampun. Kamu kurang piknik, nih!"

"Huh?"

"'Cintanya cuma sama Naruto' itu karena kamu _ngedon_ aja ngeliatin Naruto! Ya iya lah pasti sukanya cuma sama Naruto. Asal kamu tahu, cinta itu bisa dateng dan pergi sendirinya. Coba kamu membuka hati dan bebaskan perasaan kamu buat cowok lain. Nanti juga cinta bisa dateng kalau cocok dan emang jodoh." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar. "Lagian suka sama cowok _caper_ kayak gitu.

"Naruto-kun gak _caper!_ " Bantah Hinata cepat. "Naruto-kun cowok yang baik dan polos."

"Polos?" Dengus Tenten, "cowok model dia itu jelas jauh dari kata 'polos' Hinata! Dia itu tukang mainin cewek!"

"Enggak! Naruto cowok yang baik." Kata Hinata bersikukuh.

Tenten hendak menyemprot Hinata dengan berbagai argument tentang betapa orang jatuh cinta biasanya buta. Tapi sinar kesungguhan dimata Hinata membuatnya urung. Akhirnya, Tenten hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah. "Yah, terserah kamu aja kalau begitu. Aku sayang kamu Hinata. Aku gak mau kamu disakitin cowok itu karena hubungan sebelah pihak kayak gini."

"Aku tahu itu. Jatuh cinta sudah pasti sepaket dengan sakit hati." Ucap Hinata. "Aku tahu Naruto-kun pacaran denganku karena didesak keadaan. Tapi ini tetap kesempatan bagiku. Kesempatan yang cuma sebesar biji apel ini tetaplah kesempatan. Jadi aku akan memperjuangkannya."

"Jadi kamu sudah siap lahir batin dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ini?"

"Ya, do'akan saja semoga pada akhirnya cintaku bertepuktangan." Seru Hinata.

Jawaban Hinata itu berbuah tepukan tangan Tenten yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lho, kok malah tepuk tangan, sih!?"

"Tadi kamu yang minta kan?" Jawab Tenten kumplit dengan cengiran isengnya. "Biar cintamu bertepuk tangan."

"Maksudnya cintaku sama Naruto! Gimana, sih." Protes Hinata kesal.

"Iya deh. Apapun itu aku hanya ingin semua yang terbaik untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar restu yang telah Tenten berikan untuknya. Bagaimana pun Tenten adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga. Ia tidak mau hubungan persahabatannya rusak karena insiden _jadian_ dengan sang ikemen sekolah.

Nampaknya, do'a yang Tenten panjatkan benar-benar manjur. Tak lama setelah Tenten mengucapkan do'anya di dalam hati, Ikemen sang maskot sekolah berjalan memasuki kantin. Cowok pirang itu langsung jadi pusat perhatian di kantin. Apalagi ia datang bareng Sasuke dan kawan-kawan yang tak kalah hot-nya.

"Lho, Hinata?!" Seru Kiba, salah satu sohib dekat Naruto. "Naruto, tuh liat cewek lo! Udah gue bilang dia pasti ada di kantin. Jam istirahat gini nyari orang ya ke kantin, lah!"

Hinata tersentak. Naruto mencarinya? Pikiran itu memenuhi benaknya dengan voltase cukup besar hingga membuat otaknya sedikit koslet kelebihan tegangan.

"Pacarmu udah dateng, tuh. Aku pergi dulu ya? Kasihan Neji belum makan siang. Bye!"

Alasan klasik yang diucapkan Tenten membuat mata Hinata terbelalak lebar dengan mulut menganga. Pikiran 'ditinggal sendiri bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya' membuat debaran jantung Hinata menggila.

"Te..Te..Tenten!" Panggilnya berusaha mencegah kepergian sahabat satu-satunya.

"Yaelah, disamperin pacar kok tegang gitu. Mingkem dulu 'napa." Sahut Tenten cepat.

Bibir Hinata terkatup rapat. Tangan kanan menutu—membekapnya.

"Lho, cewek bercepol kemaren?" Sapa Kiba setengah bertanya.

"Tenten. Kelas dua belas mia empat, sahabat Hinata." Jawab Tenten seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Aku cabut dulu, ya. Bye~"

Tenten beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga dengan ketegangan tingkat dewa. Tubuh gadis lugu itu membatu di tempat. Mana kanan mana kiri sudah tidak bisa dibedakan lagi. Seluruh kepala Hinata terasa berputar. Membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Gue pesen katsudon dulu, lo mau gue pesenin apa?" Tawar kiba entah pada siapa.

Diantara ke empat sahabat Naruto lain yang Hinata harap akan menjawab, Naruto adalah yang pertama membuka mulut.

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

"Ramen." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah menjawab, kelima sohib dekat cowok pirang itu langsung pergi tanpa komando. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama Hinata di meja pojok kantin yang ramai. Naruto menggeser kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hinata.

Meskipun mereka duduk di bangku pojok tapi rasanya seperti berada di tengah. Seluruh perhatian orang di kantin jatuh pada pasangan yang jadi buah bibir sejak kemarin. Perhatian itu membuat kepala Hinata makin tunduk. Hinata berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut panjang miliknya.

Hening.

 _Ayo bikin topik!_ Seru Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. _Keheningan_ diantara keduanya membuat Naruto gugup. Naruto memang mencari gadis aneh ini, tapi setelah ia menemukan Hinata ia jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Pasalnya ia memang tidak terbiasa bersama cewek. Selama ini selalu pihak cewek duluan yang pertama buka mulut. Tapi bareng Hinata, lain cerita!

Naruto berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi Hinata malah duduk makin kaku. Ketegangan tergambar jelas di seluruh wajahnya yang merona.

"Karenya gak dimakan?" Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

Cewek di hadapannya terlonjak, "Ah, iya." Jawabnya seraya memasukkan sesendok penuh Kare ke mulutnya yang langsung mengerucut ke depan. Keningnya langsung mengerut begitu ia merasakan pedasnya kare di dalam mulut. Membuat Naruto tertawa melihat gadis itu berusaha menelan karenya sekuat tenaga.

"Ini." Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih ke hadapan Hinata. Gadis lavender itu meneguk semua isinya seketika. "Makannya pelan-pelan." Saran Naruto.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega setelah rasa pedas perlahan-lahan menghilang di lidahnya.

Hening.

Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Ngobrol sama cewek bukanlah keahliannya. Naruto menemukan dirinya jungkir balik putar otak hanya untuk nyari topik pembicaraan!

Apakah 'keanehan' itu sifatnya menular? Jika ya, maka Naruto pasti sudah tertular 'keanehan' Hyuug Hinata. Naruto merasa tersedot kedalam dunia gadis yang misterius itu. Gadis itu selalu melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan sampe Naruto bertanya-tanya 'keanehan' apalagi yang akan ia lakukan berikutnya?

Semenjak tahu Hinata adalah penguntitnya, Naruto jadi sadar sekeliling. Saat pergi ke sekolah pagi itu ia merasakan seseorang mengawasinya dan Hinata Hyuuga sedang bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik di depan rumahnya. Demi Tuhan, Tiang Listrik! Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan pergerakannya diikuti secara perlahan-lahan dari jarak tak lebih dari lima meter. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, dengan kemampuan menguntit seprofesional itu, sudah berapa lama Hinata Hyuuga menjadi _stalker_ nya?

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dari dulu Naruto memang selalu merasakan perasaan diikuti jika dekat-dekat dengan gadis aneh ini.

Naruto penasaran. Kenapa Hinata Hyuuga senang sekali menguntitnya? Memang apa serunya mengikuti seseorang dari belakang? Bukankah membosankan?

"Hey, Hinata." Bukan hanya yang dipanggil yang terlonjak kaget, yang memanggil pun ikutan kaget. Tanpa sadar Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"Yyy…ya?"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menguntitku?" Tanya Naruto _to-the-point._

"Eehh?!" Gadis itu terkesiap. "Kkk..kkke..kkenapa?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memang sudah penasaran dari kemarin. Dia gadis langka yang sangat menarik, dilihat dari sudut keanehannya.

"Se..sebab aku ingin tt..tahu tentang Nnn..na..Naruto-kun." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa gak nanya langsung?"

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mengibas-ngibaskannya dihadapan Naruto. "Gak mungkin!" Serunya. "U..uuu..untuk ngg..ngobrol langsung, gak mungkin!"

"Lho, kenapa? Kita sekelas dari TK, lho." Sanggah Naruto santai.

"Tt..tta..tapi tetap saja bb..bbeda!" Kukuh Hinata. "A..aa..aku terlalu tegang uu..untuk bertanya la…lala..langsung."

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku?"

"Banyak," aku Hinata. "Se…seperti a..apa yang kukatakan kemarin."

"Ah, yang waktu aku marah itu?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Pada saat marah misalnya, aku ingin tahu seperti apa Naruto-kun jika marah. A..aku menguntitmu untuk mencari tahu bagaimana Naruto-kun saat marah."

"Ah, jadi intinya kau mengikutiku untuk mencari jawaban atas khayalanmu tentangku?" Tembak Naruto hingga Hinata langsung pucat di tempat. "Memangnya _mengkhayal_ itu seru?"

Kembali rasa penasaran mengambil alih kendali. Semakin lama semakin menggunung. Naruto dilanda oleh badai 'kenapa' yang hanya kembali berbuah 'kenapa' saat Hinata menjawabnya. Seperti jawaban Hinata yang satu ini, "dibandingkan seru aku lebih suka kata 'bahagia'."

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya, "bahagia?"

"Mengobrol tentang banyak hal, jalan-jalan, bersenang-senang…rasanya aku selalu bahagia bersama denganmu, meskipun kenyataannya kita bahkan tidak berbicara satu sama lain."

 _Eh?_

Sesuatu melesak. Terasa hangat, nyata dan… _klik._ Naruto kembali tersedot kedalam dunia Hinata. Perasaan asing yang tidak ia ketahui memenuhi dadanya dengan penuh keingintahuan yang mendesak keluar. "Apa? Apa yang biasanya kamu bayangin?" Desak Naruto.

"Eeh?!" Gadis itu mengerjap. "Em…mm..misalnya, kita makan bersama di kantin lalu Naruto-kun memasukkan makanan yang tidak kusukai ke dalam piringku. Aku memakannya sambil mengatakan 'enak' dengan wajah 'aku tidak mau memakannya'. Kita nonton drama keluarga yang sedih sampai Naruto-kun nangis, tapi Naruto-kun langsung menyembunyikannya dengan menguap karena filmnya terlalu membosankan..."

 _Uwaahh! Apa-apaan itu? Ii—itu terlalu nyata!_

"…Naruto-kun kalah main _game,_ lalu kau berlatih sampe bergadang…"

" _Ah, lihat! Dia keren banget!"_

"…Naruto-kun menangis saat hewan peliharaan Naruto-kun mati…"

" _Udah pasti playboy tuh. Lihat aja gayanya. Gimana ya…ah, tipe anak nakal gitu, kan?"_

"…Kita ke taman hiburan, lalu Naruto-kun mengajakku ke rumah hantu meski tahu aku sangat takut hantu…"

" _Kau merasa bosan denganku? Kau bahkan merasa bosan sebelum benar-benar menyentuhku?"_

"…Naruto-kun sangat kesal sampai rasanya ingin marah saat menunggu 3 menit untuk menyiapkan ramen instan…"

 _Ah, itu semua…semua itu adalah diriku._ Diriku _yang sebenarnya!_

Seperti menemukan oase di padang gurun. Perasaan bahagia yang tak terkira membuncah tak tertahankan. Naruto maju menggebrak meja penuh antusias hingga Hinata yang sibuk mengkhayal melonjak kaget.

"Beri tahu aku!" Seru Naruto, tersenyum begitu lebar. "Beri tahu aku semuanya. Semua khayalanmu!"

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

Bibir pria pirang itu melengkung sempurna memunculkan lesung pipit manis di kedua pipinya. Kedua matanya tenggelam dibalik pelupuk matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik yang cantik. Pipi tan-nya yang dihiasi tiga kumis unik itu merona. Suara gelak tawa renyah terdengar begitu merdu. Butuh sedetik, tidak sepuluh detik penuh bagi Hinata untuk menerjemahkan _scene_ dihadapannya ke dalam otak berpentium empat miliknya.

Hinata melongo parah sampai matanya tidak berkedip dalam beberapa detik. Hingga, "WHOAAAHHHH!" Hinata bangkit mendadak, menjatuhkan kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Bunyi "DUAK" menggema membuat semua siswa di kantin menatap mereka penuh kecurigaan.

"Ramen special ekstra pedas siap tersediaa~" Cicit Kiba yang datang membawa semangkuk katsudon dan ramen yang masih panas lalu dengan nyanteinya menyimpan makanan di meja dan duduk di kursi samping Hinata.

"Ah, Gue kehabisan daging!" Seru Chouji tiba-tiba datang ke meja dengan dua piring nasi kare juga sekeresek penuh makanan ringan di tangannya. "Gara-gara lu sih, kita ke kantin jadi telat. Gue gak kebagian daging nih!"

"Lu liat badan lu deh, itu daging semua Chouji!" Ujar Kiba _sweatdrop_.

"Lu ngatain gue gendut, huh?!" Nada Chouji menajam.

"Kiba gak maksud ngatain lo, tapi kalo lo tersinggung ya berarti lo nya lagi sensian berarti." Sahut Sai bermaksud menengahi.

"Jadi maksud lu, gue cowok gendut yang sensian?!" Pekik Chouji. Oh, betapa kacaunya emosi Chouji jika makan tanpa daging. Bagi sebagian orang kare tanpa daging mungkin seperti jus tanpa es. Namun bagi pria tambun satu ini, kare tanpa daging adalah bencana!

"Sai, lu mending tutup mulut lu deh." Ujar Shikamaru bijak. _Well_ , cara teraman mengatasi orang marah dan kesal adalah dengan membiarkan orang tersebut ngomel sesuka hatinya.

"Lo ngapain berdiri gitu, Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasuke setengah menyeringai. Merupakan tandatanya besar bagi Sasuke melihat sobat pirangnya membatu tak menggubris Ramen yang terhidang di depan matanya.

"A,aa…aku ke kelas du,du,duluan!" Kata Hinata persis robot koslet. Ekspresinya mendadak kaku dengan rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

Cewek lugu itu seketika putar balik bak pasukan pengibar bendera. Lalu _ngacir_ secepat kilat bagai anak panah lepas dari busurnya.

"Lo apain cewek lo sampe ngacir gitu?" Tanya Kiba seraya menyuapkan katsudon kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya, lu si Kiba! Lu gak peka liat orang pacaran maen serobot duduk di pinggir ceweknya." Gerutu Chouji ikut memulai acara makan siangnya.

"Lo juga ikut-ikutan duduk, kan? Ngapain protes coba?" Sahut Kiba. "Apa jangan-jangan barusan gue ganggu momen lo, Nar?"

"Udah pasti kan, Kib. Lo tau sendiri gimana rasanya diganggu pas pacaran." Seru Sai menimpali.

"Lo gak lagi berbuat mesum sama cewek lo kan?" Selidik Kiba dengan mata memincing curiga.

"Ya enggak lah!" Jawab Naruto spontan. "Lu pada berisik banget, deh!"

"Akhirnyaa~" Seru sohib sang ikemen bersamaan.

"Lo semua kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung ngeliat gelagat teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba kompak seperti sedang bernapas lega.

"Gue khawatir ngeliat lo ngediemin ramen favorit lo, _dobe_." Ujar Sasuke _to-the-point._

"Kita-kita pikir loe kerasukan jin iprit." Lanjut Kiba menimpali.

"Gila lu ya!" Sewot Naruto.

 _Well_ , Naruto gak bisa nyalahin sohib-sohibnya. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia tidak menggubris Ramen special ekstra pedas favoritnya di meja makan. Dan itu karena…Hinata, cewek _stalker-_ nya.

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

Kulitnya putih, pipi tembem yang merona dengan lesung pipit imut di kedua sisinya. Hidung lancip, mata bulat dengan bulu yang lentik. Lalu bibir merah yang lagi-lagi di gigit sang empunya.

"Na,Na,Naruto-kun ngapain?" Bibir itu bergerak menimbulkan suara bergetar yang jelas-jelas terdengar gugup.

"Ngeliatin kamu, lah. Apalagi coba?" Jawab Naruto spontan, polos dan cenderung _watados_. Jawaban itu sontak membuat gadis yang duduk dihadapannya tambah kaku.

"Nulis agenda kelasnya beres belum, sih? Kok lama banget?" Lanjut Naruto gak sadar jelas-jelas dirinya yang bikin Hinata nulis lambat. Lagian dipelototin pujaan hati sepanjang menulis, siapa yang ga grogi coba?

"Ja,jaja,jangan nge,ngeliatin aku te,terus dong, Naruto-kun!" Hinata buru-buru menutup wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto dengan buku agenda kelas, namun tangan Naruto buru-buru menahan agenda itu hingga buku agenda harian kelas dengan cepat berpindah tangan ke sang cowok.

"Ntar aku suruh si teme yang lanjutin nulis agendanya. Sekarang kamu ceritain apa aja yang kamu bayangin tentang kita. Kemarin di kantin kamu maen kabur gitu, gak seru ah!" Naruto menambah ketegangan dengan senyuman manis dan pandangan penuh minat pada Hinata yang hampir mengap-mengap.

Satu per satu murid datang ke kelas. Saat masuk, mereka mendadak menajamkan telinga mereka di masing-masing tempat duduk. Penasaran percakapan macam apa plus gaya pacaran kayak gimana yang dipilih si ikemen untuk _mempermainkan_ Hinata, si cewek gagu itu.

"Na,Naruto-kun me,mengajakku makan bareng di kantin ntar istirahat. Ki,kita menyebutnya 'kencan istirahat'." Ujar Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Yosh! Ntar istirahat kita kencan yaa."

Naruto gak sadar kalo ucapannya itu berbuah pandangan tajam yang menusuk Hinata diseluruh tubuhnya. Para cewek menatap garang Hinata, layaknya predator memburu mangsa dan siap menerkam kapanpun si mangsa lengah. Hinata harus cukup puas dengan meneguk ludahnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan perasaaan gugup dan takutnya karena pandangan cewek-cewek terhadapnya.

' _Kencan sama Naruto-kun!'_ Batin Hinata menjerit.

"Trus pas kencan kita ngapain, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Antusias luar biasa.

"Em, ki..kita beli eskrim?" Kata Hinata tidak yakin. Lalu dirinya menggeleng cepat. "Kita ke beli mi,minuman trus Na,Naruto-kun memilih kopi dan susu."

"Susu untukku dan kopi untukmu? Benar kan Hinata?" Potong Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Kaget karena Naruto mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Naruto mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata karena ia pun berpikiran demikian. Maka ia hanya bisa memberikan cengiran khas miliknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan diam-diam Hinata. Dan perbuatan Naruto malah menambah keruh aura disekelilingnya yang sudah seperti akan hujan badai.

"Ciee~ pagi-pagi buta udah pacaran." Kiba baru saja datang. Pria penyuka anjing itu langsung menghampiri meja Hinata untuk menggoda sejoli yang dimabuk asmara. "Serasa kelas milik berdua, niee~ Aw, panas panas!" Godanya sambil pura-pura kegerahan.

"Lu rese banget sih. Nih, daripada lu banyak bacot mending gunain energy lo untuk hal-hal yang berguna kayak nulis agenda kelas." Ujar Naruto seraya menyodorkan dengan paksa agenda yang disitanya dari Hinata.

"Ih, ogaaah! Suruh si Sai aja yang lanjutin. Kasian ntar para guru kalo gue yang nulis. Mereka pasti langsung ngantri di klinik mata."

"Biarin, biar kelas cepet bubar. Nih, isiin yang bener." Paksa Naruto setengah melotot hingga Kiba tidak berkutik dibuatnya.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Demi masa depan sohib gue yang mulai sembuh dari penyakit _misogynist_ -nya."

"Njir, lo ngatain gue apa barusan?!" Naruto berdiri, menyerbu Kiba yang langsung ngambil langkah seribu.

Hinata melihat Naruto berlari mengejar Kiba, lalu Sasuke datang diikuti Sai dan Kiba buru-buru berlindung di punggung temannya. Cepat-cepat menghindari amukan Naruto yang yang langsung ditahan Shikamaru yang baru datang sambil nguap dan Chouji yang masih _anteng_ makan keripik kentang tanpa mempedulikan dunia. Senyum Hinata tertarik, matanya dengan sigap memotret setiap ekspresi yang dimiliki Naruto dan mengabadikannya dalam 'Galeri Naruto-kun' di dalam hatinya.

Istirahat telah tiba dan Hinata langsung kembali dalam robot _mode-on_. Tubuhnya dengan sangat kaku mengikuti jejak Naruto selangkah demi selangkah persis pasukan tentara yang sedang latihan baris-berbaris.

Naruto sengaja melambatkan jalannya. Lalu secara pelan-pelan mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Selangkah mendekat…dua langkah menjauh, selangkah mendekat….ada orang lewat di tengah meraka jadi Naruto terpaksa ngambil empat langkah menjauh. Dada Naruto dag dig dug gak karuan. Tiba-tiba salting pas papasan guru di koridor. Tiba-tiba jantungan pas bahu mau sentuhan. Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan system tubuhnya, dan melihat kondisi hinata yang kaku stadium empat tidak membantu sama sekali!

Setelah dipikir-pikir selama ini selalu pihak cewek duluan yang megang tangan Naruto kalo lagi jalan bareng. Selalu pihak cewek duluan yang bergelayut manja sambil kadang meluk-meluk. Selalu pihak cewek duluan…harap catat itu.

Jadi Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana memulai untuk pegangan tangan pas jalan bareng, atau ngerangkul mesra si dia sambil manja-manjaan. Sama sekali tidak tahu!

Tiap jalan hampir mepet, yang ada tubuhnya berdebar gak karuan. Trus dia jadi ngerasa kagetan pas ada orang lewat, trus…. _ini apaan? Kok tangan gue tiba-tiba keringetan?!_

Intinya, si _'badboy playboy'_ bahkan gak sanggup megang tangan ceweknya sendiri. _So,_ lupakan ngerangkul mesra sambil manja-manjaan! Naruto harus puas dengan jalan masing-masing sambil muter otak nyari bahan obrolan.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang lagi kamu bayangin?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia berdehem ria untuk menormalkan lagi tenggorokannya yang sempat gagal fungsi.

"Eh?" Suara Hinata naik satu oktaf.

"Kita bakalan ngelakuin apa yang kamu bayangin pas lagi kencan sama aku. Jadi, apa yang lagi kamu bayangin sekarang?"

Hinata melirik pada Naruto sesaat sebelum menunduk dengan telinga memerah, "ki,kita makan bento setelah beli minuman di ta,taman." Katanya malu-malu sampe Naruto bersumpah bisa melihat uap panas keluar dari telinga cewek super aneh di sampingnya.

"Yosh, kita beli minuman dulu trus makan di taman!"

~My Stalker Girlfriend~

"Itadakimasu!" Ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Mereka berdua makan siang bersama layaknya pasangan remaja pada umumnya. Ditemani angin semilir dan langit yang cerah, Naruto memasukkan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya sambil sesekali melirik Hinata. Cewek itu nampak sangat bahagia, dengan senyum terlukis di wajah ayu-nya Hinata memakan bentou miliknya.

Melihat Hinata yang sunyam-senyum sendiri dengan wajah setengah menerawang membuat Naruto tergelitik untuk bertanya, "apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"Eh?" Mata Hinata mengerjap. "Naruto-kun mencomot sosis milikku, padahal aku sangat menyukai sosis."

Naruto spontan mengambil sosis dari kotak bento Hinata dan memakannya dengan cepat. " _Oishii_ ~" Seru Naruto lalu melirik Hinata yang menatapnya tak percaya. "Kenapa? Kan kamu tadi yang bilang."

Hinata menatap pasrah sosisnya yang kini telah tiada. Lalu memakan nasinya dengan tidak selera. Melihat raut wajah Hinata yang murung Naruto lalu berinisiatif memberikan _edameme_ dari kotak bentonya pada Hinata dan wajah Hinata semakin bertambah murung.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau sendiri yang bilang _'kita makan bersama di kantin lalu Naruto-kun memasukkan makanan yang tidak kusukai ke dalam piringku. Aku memakannya sambil mengatakan 'enak' dengan wajah 'aku tidak mau memakannya'_ yah walau kita tidak di kantin dan kita tidak menggunakan piring bukankah situasinya sama saja?" Kata Naruto.

Kepala indigo itu kembali terangkat dan menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Ka,kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja! Kan aku udah bilang kita bakal ngelakuin apa yang kamu bayangin. Jadi mulai detik ini kita akan membuat semua khayalanmu jadi nyata." Seru Naruto. "Jadi ntar pulang sekolah kita main ke taman hiburan trus masuk rumah hantu. Udah gitu kita ke bioskop nonton film keluarga tapi gue gak bakan nangis inget itu!"

Hinata terpaku. Lalu ia mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Rasanya sakit jadi ini pasti bukan mimpi. Hinata tiba-tiba takut terpejam karena bisa saja tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan sedang berada di kamarnya seperti pada hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia—entah untuk keberapa kalinya—bermimpi tentang Naruto, cowok pujaannya.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang kamu bayangin?" Tukas Naruto seperti tidak bosan-bosannya menanyakan isi khayalan Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Kalaupun ini mimpi, ini pasti mimpi terindah yang ia miliki. Duduk bersama Naruto dan menikmati bentou bersama dengan minuman yang dibelikan sang kekasih. Ah, kekasih? Benarkah mereka kekasih? Hinata harus sadar bahwa Naruto hanya sedang berbaik hati meladeni permainan kecil Hinata. Mungkin suatu saat, jika ia sudah bosan ia akan meninggalkannya.

Hinata jadi teringat perkataan Tenten kemarin di kantin. Namun Hinata dengan sok nya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk patah hati. Benarkah itu?

Akankah datang waktu baginya untuk melupakan Naruto-kun? Cowok yang ia puja sejak jaman ia TK, pangeran berkuda putihnya. Sanggupkah ia?

Hinata merasa dadanya seperti tertusuk. Rasa sakitnya seakan nyata. Hal itu membuat Hinata berpikir, bahwa jika ini adalah permainan kecil bagi Naruto maka bukankah tidak masalah bagi Naruto untuk mengikuti keinginan egoisnya? Setidaknya ia ingin mendengar Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu untuknya…walau itu hanya permainan…walau itu hanya khayalan…lagipula bukankah Naruto mengatakan akan membuat semua khayalannya jadi nyata? Ini adalah kesempatannya yang sebesar biji apel itu!

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto, kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba membisu.

"A,aku membayangkan…" Ujar Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau khayalkan selanjutnya?"

Hinata menghindari tatapan Naruto lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Sa,saat kita ke,kembali ke kelas, Naruto-kun…"

"Ya?"

"—menyatakan cinta padaku."

DEG!

Hening merayap, ketegangan mendera. Naruto terkejut, dirinya terpaku pada Hinata yang wajahnya telah memerah hingga telinga dan lehernya.

"Menyatakan cinta?" Ulang Naruto dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya seakan itu adalah bahasa alien yang baru ia dengar. Otaknya berputar, menguras setiap selnya untuk mengartikan kalimat sederhana yang baru dilontarkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Surai indigonya dengan apik menyembunyikan ekspresi sang empu.

 _Cuma nembak! Lo jangan jadi pengecut gini dong Naruto. Apa susahnya nembak? Tinggal ngomong 'gue suka sama lo. Kita jadian, ya?' kan gak susah. Lagian sekalian ngeresmiin hubungan gue sama Hinata juga, kan? Oh, ayolah kok gue jadi gagap gini sih? Sial! Megang tangan dia aja gue gak sanggup apalagi nembak? Cowok macam apa gue? Kok, gue jadi cemen gini sih?! Sialaaaan!_

"Ehem, so,sori Hinata. Kayaknya untuk nembak gue…" Naruto menghela napasnya, "…gak bisa."

Kepala indigo itu terangkat, lalu ia tertawa "Hahaha, maaf ya Naruto-kun aku udah ngomong yang enggak-enggak."

Hinata tertawa, tapi tiba-tiba air mata menetes di pelupuk matanya. Mata Naruto spontan membulat begitu melihat butiran-butiran air mata berlomba-lomba jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis indigo itu.

"Oy, kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto hampir terkesiap. Tangan yang hendak memegang bahu Hinata ditepis kasar oleh gadis itu.

"A,aku mi,minta maaf udah ngomong yang enggak-enggak. Ma,mana mungkin 'hiks' Naruto-kun menyatakan 'hiks' cinta ka,kalau Naruto-kun gak 'hiks' su,suka sama aku. Maaf. Maafkan aku 'hiks' mulai sekarang aku 'hiks' gak akan ganggu 'hiks' Naruto-kun lagi." Ujar Hinata sambil terisak kemudian dengan cepat berdiri, lari meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku.

 _Dia nangis? Tolol, jelas lah! Sial gue udah bikin dia nangis kayak gitu. Enggak, yang bego itu Hinata! Dia gak liat apa gue suka beneran sama dia? Dia gak liat apa besarnya usaha gue buat pegang tangan dia? Dan dia pikir gue gak suka sama dia?!_

"Oi, Hinata!" Pekik Naruto sekeras yang ia bisa.

Di taman sekolah yang mendadak ramai dilewati siswa saat jam istirahat hampir berakhir itu mendadak sunyi. Para siswa mendadak membeku mendengar teriakan sang ikemen apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia baru digosipin jadian sama cewek aneh dan jadi _tranding topic_ paling hot di seantero sekolah.

Si gadis aneh yang konon katanya menurut gossip terbaru yang beredar sudah bertunangan dengan sang mascot sekolah secara diam-diam karena perjodohan itu terpaku ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dengan paksa hingga kepalanya terantuk dada seseorang. "Na..Na...Naruto-kun!"

"Jadilah _stalker_ -ku, selamanya." Ungkap Naruto.

Mata Hinata membulat, cewek itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga parah.

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"EKHHHHH?!"

"Naruto-kun barusan nembak, kan?"

"Nembak apaan, dia ngomong 'jadilah _stalker-_ ku' _STALKER_!"

"Gyaaa Tidaaaakkk!"

"Gak mungkin! Naruto-kun nembak cewek Hyuuga aneh itu?!"

"Itu gak nembak, dia bilang _STALKER_ bukan PACAR?!"

"Gak mungkin! Mereka asli jadian?"

"Tidaaakk! Gue gak terima gue gak terima!"

"Dia bilang STALKER bukan PACAR!"

"Tapiii gue yang harusnya jadi pacar selanjutnya Naruto-kun. GUE!"

"STALKER bukan PACAR"

"Apa sih bagusnya cewek aneh suram itu? Kok Naruto-kun mau jadian sama dia?"

"STALKER bukan PAC—"

"Sial, harusnya gue, GUE bukan Hinata gagap itu!"

"STALKER bukan—"

"Gak, gak mungkin ini terjadi Naruto-kun—"

"STALKER—"

 _Suara cecunguk yang bagai gaung itu membuatku tersadar. STALKER…STALKER…STALKER…kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang. Dan demi Tuhan dari begitu banyak kalimat cinta buat nembak kok bisa-bisanya gue milih STALKER?!_

 _I,itu keitung nembak bukan ya?_

 _Ah, sebodo amatlah yang jelas gue mau Hinata tetep sama gue. Mau jadi stalker kek, pacar kek…itu cuma judul doang._

"Bo,bolehkah?" Suara itu terdengar parau. Mungkin karena Hinata yang masih menangis hingga sesegukan.

Kepalanya menengadah, menatap Naruto dengan mata sembab dan hidung beringus lalu pipi yang basah dan tak ketinggalan merona. Sekilas terkesan acak-acakan dan menjijikkan. Jelas beda jauh sama kondisi _heroin_ di film romantis yang selalu digambarkan cantik apapun yang keadaannya. Tapi yang alami selalu lebih menarik dibanding adegan buatan, jadi meski ceweknya dalam kondisi beringus, rambut _awut-awutan_ , bibir meral, pipi mengkilap…dia tetep, ehem, menarik.

Sadar si gadis sedang menunggu jawabannya, dengan cepat Naruto mengangguk.

"A,aku bo,boleh terus me,menguntitmu?" Tanyanya dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Hinata seraya mengangguk mantap. "Gue sih gak keberatan."

"Ji,jika Naruto-kun setuju 'hiks' a,aku akan terus mengikutimu…selamanyaa~"

"Oke." Sahut Naruto diikuti helaan napas lega.

 _Gue dapet cewek, heh? Dan diantaranya yang seorang penguntit lagi. Bener-bener…hidup gue dan makhluk bergenre cewek. Setelah apa yang gue alami gue kayaknya gak bakalan sanggup untuk melepas cewek aneh satu ini. Rambut indigo, pipi tembem kemerahan, mata lavender unik, hidung lancip lucu juga lesung pipit!_

Naruto menatap lembut Hinata yang sibuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Mereka masih pegangan tangan. Pegangan tangan pertama setelah resmi jadian. Pas jadian, biasanya pasangan ngapain ya? Naruto menunduk pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat saat matanya menangkap bibir Hinata yang merona basah karena rajin digigiti sang empu.

"Hey," Bisik Naruto. Naruto membungkuk sampai garis matanya sejajar dengan Hinata.

Kelopak lavender itu terbuka perlahan. Lalu kekakuan spontan menguasainya begitu menyadari jarak Naruto dan dirinya yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Melihat sang kekasih membeku membuat tubuh Naruto ikut-ikutan membeku.

 _Gu—gue beneran cemen sumpah!_

Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri tegak. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil meremas jemari Hinata yang masih digenggamnya. Wajahnya semakin menghangat kala Hinata balik meremas tangannya.

"Ehem, so-soal ci,ci,ciuman dibayangin aja dulu, ya." Ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukan lemah sang pujaan hati.

 _Mungkin sampe gue bisa jadi cowok seperti di dunia khayalan Hinata, ya suatu hari nanti._ Ungkap Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah memerah dan saling bergandengan tangan dengan konyolnya. Mereka pasangan aneh, mereka pasangan idiot…selama mereka merasa bahagia, Naruto tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun sebutan orang-orang tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. Toh, Naruto samar-samar mendengar jeritan _fansgirl_ yang menyerukan " _Kawaiii~"_ dan pekikan sohib _cs_ "Makan-makan!"

~My Stalker Girlfriend Part 2/2 END~

-owari-

.

.

.

Sequel?


End file.
